Naruto's foxy life
by Animefangurl53
Summary: A six year old Naruto shouldn't be alone. Kakashi desides that he won't be anymore by adopting him. Naruto has fox ears and a tail! What will life be like now? Many genre! Rated 'T' to be safe. Not KakaNaru. bad at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, a new fanfic for all ya'll! This one I'm going to update more than my other one…that one...it died…sorta…if you want me to update that one really badly, bug me about it. I really haven't even worked on the next chapter of it because I lost what was going to happen….but enough about that story! **_

_**This story will (hopefully) be a lot better than that one. It's one of those fics that has Kakashi take care of Naruto…my way, I guess. Of course Naruto has the cute little fox tail and ears! This will become very long. It starts around when he's 5 or 6.**_

**_I'll try to make this a 'update every day' fic, but that may not be possible…I just started high school, so of course I have this huge pile of homework and projects to do…-sigh-_**

**_I don't have any pairing really…I like SakuNaru 'cause of course the main character always gets his crush…but I may change it. If you have a pairing you want me to put in this fic (it can include Naruto) tell me and your reason for why you like the couple and how they go well together, please. Although, no guy/guy or girl/girl…I don't write that kind of stuff…_**

**_Genre: This really has a lot of genres…There may end up being some romance later, but not now…There will be angst, probably some drama…there will be humor at times, you can't have a fanfic with Naruto in it without humor unless it's one of those "I-hate-everything-about-me" fics…and action/adventure…So, mainly those…_**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, he would have the tail and ears I put on him, so I don't…curse you, Masashi Kishimoto…I mean...thanks…for even making Naruto...he's under the glare of best writer in the world._**

**_Warning: THIS IS NOT, I repeat, NOT A KAKA/NARU or any other guy/guy fic! If there are any signs that there is anything like that, it's just friend/parent stuff. There may not be a lot of angst at first, but there will be later…It will end as a happy fic, though, one way or another…._**

_**Okay, now that I'm done with the long A/N, on with the story!**_

_**Prologue**_

It was a cold and wet night in Konoha as rain drops fell from the gray, cloudy sky and landed on the body of a small child. He shivered in the dirty, wet, and cold clothes he was in. This boy looked so small. He was hugging his knees, covering his face, leaning against an apartment complex.

Now, you might ask: why was such a small boy in the rain? Why was his mother or father not there making sure he would not get a cold? Why wouldn't he move? Why would no one look at him or, if they did look, would glare? The answer: He wasn't just a normal little boy.

If you took a good look at him, or probably even a glance, you would notice two orange, black-tipped, fox ears coming out of his thick, spiky, blonde hair, dripping wet, with the rest of his body. There was also a fluffy, white-tipped tail coming out from the bottom of his too-big, white shirt, and from under his black shorts. The boy flinched as he heard a mother calling her son out of the rain, he looked up. You could now clearly see his face: Slightly tanned skin, wide, deep blues eyes, and three whisker-like markings on each cheek. His cheeks were tear-stained, proof that he had been silently crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up shakily and walked to the entrance of the complex, leaving a wet trail behind him.

He climbed three sets of stairs up and went down the hall. He stopped at a door and turned towards it. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a key. He unlocked the door and walked in.

He walked into a one-room apartment. In the apartment was a kitchen to the left, bedroom area to the right, a bathroom straight ahead.

When you walked into the house, it was like you just walked into the bedroom. A twin size bed was to right of you, a dresser to the right of it, and a window to the left. Next to the dresser was a closet, right next to the closet, the bathroom.

The kitchen was separated from the rest of the room by a counter. In the kitchen was a microwave, a small refrigerator, and a stove, a sink and cabinets were connected with the counters that surrounded the kitchen except for the doorway.

The boy went straight into the bathroom. It was simple. It had a shower, a sink with a cabinet below it, and a mirror above the sink. He stared into the mirror with his emotional eyes. It was cracked, but usable.

He turned the water on in the sink and washed his face, which was already wet. He reached his arm to the right and grabbed a towel that was hanging on a bar. He wiped himself dry except in his clothes. He dried his ears, as they twitched. His tail was a little puffy from trying to get the water off.

He went out of the bathroom and to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a white shirt with a red spiral in the center and another pair of black shorts. He quickly changed.

He went into the kitchen that, by now, you may have noticed, had a few stools around. He grabbed one of the stools and set it in front of the counter. He reached up to a cabinet and grabbed a cup of instant ramen. He cooked the ramen as needed and grabbed a pair of chopsticks by his sink. He went over to the window that had a ledge big enough for him to sit on, which he did. He watched the rain as in hit the window.

He felt some peace come over him whenever he hears the rain. He opened lifted the lid on the ramen while saying "Itadakimasu," and started eating.

He heard a knock on his door. He jumped at the sudden noise, spilling his ramen, with the cup landing on his head. He did a quick clean with his hands and yelled, "Hold on a minute!" He went into his kitchen and got a washcloth, cleaning the rest of himself. He went to his door and opened it slowly, a little scared it was a drunkard telling him he did something he couldn't have done.

When the door was open, it revealed a tall man. At least, to Naruto, he was tall. He had a typical jounin uniform on, with long sleeves and pants, with the green vest. He had gray hair going to one side. He had an orange book in his hand.

"Yo," the man said, putting his hand up to shoulder height. "Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" he asked.

"Y-yes, sir." Naruto shuddered. This man didn't seem drunk, or didn't seem to want to kill or hurt him…but still! He could be hiding something…maybe…

"Ah, the Hokage has asked me to escort you to his office," the man said with an eye-smile, which happened to be the only kind of smile he could do because he wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose, and his left eye was covered by his Konoha headband. "I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"Okay, Hatake-san," Naruto said politely. "What does the Hokage want me for?"

"Well, if you come, you'll find out," Kakashi said. Naruto stepped out of his apartment, forgetting the mess of ramen. He closed the door and locked it. They walked down the hallway and started to walk down the stair way.

Naruto looked over at Kakashi. 'It's still raining…how could he have come here from the Hokage's office without getting wet?' Naruto pondered to himself.

They got to the bottom and started walking in the rain.

'He's still not wet…' Naruto tried to figure it out. He was getting wet again. 'Noooo! I'm all wet again! I don't like getting wet!' he screamed in his head. He walked so he was close to Kakashi. Kakashi noticed how he tensed when they walked into the market place in the middle of the village.

"Hey, don't worry," Kakashi said lazily. "I'm not only you're escort, I was also told to protect you…hm…a temporary guardian, I guess," Kakashi thought the last part out loud.

Naruto visibly relaxed. Instead of moving away, like Kakashi thought he would, he seemed to move closer. The rain stopped and Naruto was jumping with joy in his head. Kakashi paused and disappeared, and then reappeared behind Naruto, his hand inches away, in a fist. Naruto froze. He slowly turned his head; Kakashi opened his hand to revile a rock. His eyes got wide as he looked up to Kakashi's face, his tail a bit puffier than before. Kakashi's head wasn't facing him though. He followed Kakashi's gaze to a woman with her hand in front of her, like she had just- !

'She threw the rock! So Kakashi!—' "You…saved me…Why?" Naruto was so confused. No one had ever protected him before. Ever.

"I was told to protect you for the time being," Kakashi said, turning his head sideways to show Naruto his eye-smile. He turned his head back with a glare at the woman. "You will be punished if you _ever_ try to hurt him again while he is in my care!" Kakashi said harshly.

The woman flinched and bowed quickly, then ran off.

"Hatake-san…"Naruto said with teary eyes.

"Don't use my last name, please," Kakashi said to Naruto; it seemed out of character for him.

"Okay…Kakashi-san…thank you…" Naruto murmured.

"For what?" Kakashi had started walking again.

"Caring…why?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

"You are important, like everyone else is. You are a comrade if you live in this village. 'Those that break the rules are trash, but those that betray their friends are worse than trash,'" Kakashi quoted.

"Oh…"Naruto looked down, then back up with a grin. He glomped Kakashi, making him fall back. "Thank you!" he exclaimed as tears came down his cheeks. 'He didn't call me a monster, or demon… or anything! He didn't insult me!'

"A...ah…" 'That's right…he probably had never had anyone say anything like that to him…poor kid…' Kakashi thought as he was able to get up in a squatting position, a hand on each of Naruto shoulders as Naruto sniffed back the tears wanting to come out from happiness. Also, he was shaking from being scared of that lady. Kakashi didn't know what to do from here, so he let instinct take over. He wrapped his arms around Naruto in a hug and held him closely. He rubbed his back in a soothing manner. "It's okay, everything will be fine," he comforted.

Naruto flinched at the new kind of contact, but then relaxed. He cried all he was holding in, into Kakashi's shoulder. "Thank you," he murmured again.

"It's okay, you don't have to cry any more," Kakashi said reassuringly.

After a little while Kakashi felt more pressure on him and made the boy lean back some, to see his face. He was asleep. He could see why, this boy was young, it was late, and crying can make anyone tired. Kakashi picked the boy up and carried him the rest of the way to the Hokage's office. Once he got there he knocked on the door. "Hokage-sama?"

"Hm? Come in," a faint voice said from within the office.

Kakashi opened the door. He now had Naruto on his back. He bowed as a greeting.

"Kakashi-san, I see you brought the boy," an old man said, eyeing Naruto. His name was Sarutobi.

"Yes, like you ordered…he really doesn't live well, sir," Kakashi stated.

"That's why I made you get him, Kakashi," Sarutobi said. "Take him to a guest room and I can talk to him then."

"Yes, sir," Kakashi said and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, you stay in one of the quest rooms, too. The boy seems to trust you."

"But, sir—" Kakashi was cut off.

"No but's. Rest well, you'll need it." Kakashi took Naruto off his back and held him in his arms. Naruto shifted a bit and curled up into Kakashi's chest. 'This is going better than expected,' Sarutobi thought to himself with a grin. Kakashi walked out of the office.

'Why do I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be crazy?' Kakashi thought to himself.

The young fox-like boy slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times.

'Where am I? My ceiling doesn't have clouds on it…'

He jolted up. He looked around the room. It didn't look familiar at all. "How did I—" Naruto thought out loud as he remembered the night before. He sniffed the air. "Er…Kakashi-san must have brought me here." He sniffed again. "The old man was here, too," Naruto said, referring to the Hokage. He got off the bed as he heard foot steps. Naturally, his tail went under him, but his ears were still up and listening intently.

'Tap…tap…tap,' the sound the foot steps made. The taps stopped at Naruto's door. The door opened…

"OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to the Hokage and hugged him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," the Hokage said, patting him on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm great! But old man, did you want to talk to me?" Naruto asked. Sarutobi was used to his nick name. He _was_ old after all.

"Yes, that's right. Kakashi-san brought you here." At this, Kakashi came from behind the Hokage. "It seems that you fell asleep, though,"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ahe…hehe…sorry. I was tired."

"I understand. It was late, especially for someone as young as you," Sarutobi said and patted Naruto's head.

"Well, old man, what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but first let me ask you. How are your living conditions?" the Hokage inquired.

Naruto didn't know how to answer.

"Um…lonely," he answered with the only word that seemed to tell it all.

"I see…We'll have to change that, then."

"W-what?" Naruto asked confused. "I- I don't want to live with anybody! I- I don't want to-to-to—" Naruto's eyes had the look of remembering sad times. "The villagers, they…I don't want to-to be called a-a demon…" Naruto shuddered.

Sarutobi and Kakashi were shocked at this.

"Now, now, I'm not going to put you with someone like that! I want you to know what it's like to not be alone. It will take a while to search, so you'll have to live on your own for a little while longer," the Hokage said.

"…Hokage-sama…" Naruto actually didn't call him old man. "C-can I stay with…with Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked with pleading eyes.

Sarutobi and Kakashi were shocked again. Sarutobi looked over to Kakashi.

"Naruto…I have no idea how to take care of a kid…" Naruto looked defeated, ears down. "But—" Naruto's ears went back up. "I guess I could take care of you 'til Hokage-sama can find someone better fit for the job," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "Well…okay, I'll _try_ to take care of you." Kakashi sweat-dropped. Naruto glomped Kakashi again, making him fall over.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Kakashi-san!" Naruto chanted.

"Na-Naruto," Kakashi said as he sat up, somehow.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, with a tilt of his head as he let go of Kakashi.

"We still need the Hokage to confirm it," Kakashi said. Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Naruto, why do you want to stay with Kakashi?" the Hokage asked.

"'Cause he didn't call me a demon, or monster and he saved me from being hit with a rock." Naruto looked at Kakashi proudly.

"Hm, is that so?" Sarutobi looked at Naruto. This was the first time he'd seen him this happy. "Fine, Kakashi-san, you are now his legal guardian until I find a replacement,"

"Yes, sir," Kakashi said with nod. This was when Naruto first did his foxy grin.

_**Done with prologue! Hope you liked it! I'll try to update everyday like I said I would. It may be hard though. This is by far the longest first chapter/prologue I've ever written. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WON'T CONTINUE! If you don't review, I won't know you read it, and if no one reads it, what's the point in continuing? So, R&R please! Until tomorrow! JA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was grounded…I still am, but don't tell anyone that! I've been sneaking on…**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**_Animeflunky: Thanks! Glad you like it, It will probably end up a SakuNaru but we'll see! First review of this story! Go you!giggles_**

**_DemonPrince666:Thanks! Never thought about a triangle…Although I think the NarutoXtemari is cute, I'm not very good at writing with Temari, I'm sad to say. _**

**_Ozoroni: Glad you think it's cool. NaruHina is cute...but I would have to change Hinata if that happens…I just don't think a shy girl would go real well with a loud-mouth. But, we'll see!_**

**_Gothic Kacie: I've always liked the eye-smile, who doesn't? _**

**_Link Fangirl01: Thanks a lot! Okay, NaruHina and SakuSasu, That may happen, but a said with Ozoroni, I would have to change Hinata a bit._**

**_Blackrosebunny: NaruIno will be hard, but we'll see. I'll try to update everyday if possible, I hope you still like it then! _**

**_Meca Vegeta: Thanks!_**

**_-.Hyourin Tenshi.-:It did help, lol, lrad you enjoyed it so much!_**

**_Unknown person: Ya, I'm not the best at spelling…but thanks! I'll look forward to you're review!_**

**_San child of the wolves: Thanks, I'll need it. More chapter to come! grins_**

**_chidori-to-the-face: I defiantly continue! Thanks, but I still like the reviewssnickers_**

**_blkmage8: Thanks, I will!_**

**_BioDragon: Glad you think so!_**

**_Hybrid thing: Another NaruHina fan, eh? Cool. I never thought about Kakashi being with someone…ops…_**

**_Rook: I'm continuing this story for sure lol, It's a bigger hit than I thought it would be, though._**

**_Amira: Thanks!_**

**_Anime Ruby Girl: Yes, thanks for the review. I love little fox Naruto!squeals _**

**_WOW! Thank everyone that reviewed! This is going better than my other story by a mile and we just got to chapter one! Reviews make me happy and want to update a.s.a.p! Thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings, I'm not really doing a voting to see which pairing, but if one pairing seems like it's the most popular by a mile, then I'll probably go with that one. So far with the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 2**_

_**Hinata: 3**_

_**Temari:1**_

_**Ino:1**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

_**Sakura:1**_

**_For Kakashi:_**

_**Anko: 1**_

**_If I forgot one, sorry, just tell me again please. Alright, It seemed a lot of people like the Naruto with fox ears and tail and Kakashi adopting him!grins but wait…it's only temporary! We'll see, but don't go banana's over it. It's not the main plot…and yes, there is a plot…On with the story… _**

Later that day Kakashi was in Naruto's small apartment as the little kitsune was packing up his possessions, getting ready to go to Kakashi's…well, the place he lived. Naruto didn't know if he lived in a small apartment, like him, or a huge house, but he didn't care. HE would finally be able to live with someone else and not feel like they were going to attack him in the night.

"What are you packing, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he saw Naruto dash into his kitchen.

"I'm getting all me ramen of course!" Naruto said as if it were a normal thing to pack. He got on one of the stools and started getting instant ramen from the cabinets.

"I have food at my place, you know," Kakashi said lazily.

Naruto looked over to his new guardian. "Yeah, but I bet you don't have a lot of ramen!" He exclaimed.

"I bet I have enough to feed you for awhile," Kakashi stated.

"Alright, but I won't waste the ramen I already have!" Naruto said, very protective of his ramen.

"Fine, fine, pack what you please," Kakashi said.

Naruto finished packing and ended up with two backpacks, a dark green one and the other was dark blue. "Done, Kakashi-san!"

"Just two packs?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, one I packed with clothes and stuff," He pointed to the dark blue one. "and the other one is all the ramen I have," Naruto said, pointing to his other backpack.

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed "Let me see you're pack with you're clothes in it," Kakashi told the young boy.

"Okay!" Naruto tossed his dark green backpack to Kakashi. Kakashi opened it and started looking threw it. He mumbled and sighed.

"Naruto, we need to go shopping for you. You only have enough supplies for a two day trip," Kakashi said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed a bit. "We'll do that once we get you settled in at my place. Though, that could be a couple of days," Kakashi said, thinking the last part out loud.

They started to walk down the streets of Konoha. Naruto was walking besides Kakashi, a tight grip on his hand. After awhile the two were in front of a small house.

"Well, this is my home," Kakashi said as he pulled some keys from his pocket and unlocked the front door. The house was just a white, basic, one story house with a basement and attic. He opened the door and they walked in. "It's not much, but its home,"

"It's...home…My new home, right?" Naruto asked with one of his ears tilted.

"Yes, Naruto, it is," Kakashi said with his eye-smile 'When he gets older he's going to have girls swooning over him,' Kakashi thought. "Okay, lets get your room set up," Kakashi said. The inside of his house had a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and, Naruto guessed, a room for relaxation, on the main floor. "My basement is actually like another floor, so your room is down there (1)," Kakashi said as he walked towards some stairs that were going down.

"Oh, okay," 'I wonder what it looks like…' Naruto followed Kakashi down the stairs. The basement was similar to the first floor: A bathroom, a bedroom, a laundry room, and a room Naruto couldn't tell what it was. They walked into the bedroom.

"It's not much now, but we'll work on it and make it to you're liking," Kakashi said as he looked around the room. It was plain, not painted or anything. A bed and dresser were the only furniture. "I'll be broke by the time I get everything you need," Kakashi sighed.

"Kakashi-san, its fine!" Naruto said. "It's better than my old…apartment," Naruto didn't see that old and small apartment as hid 'home' anymore. "Plus, when I become a ninja I'll be able to pay for all the new stuff!" Naruto said with a grin. He started pulling stuff out of his clothes backpack and put them away.

"So, you want to be a ninja?" Kakashi asked with a hidden smirk.

"Of course I do! I'll become the best ninja ever!" The young boy responded.

"You'll have to wait 'till you're a genin to be able to do missions to earn any money," Kakashi said. "You're not even in the academy yet, are you?" he asked.

"Well…I want to be…," Naruto looked at the ground, stopping in the middle of getting his bathroom supplies from his backpack. "Kakashi-san? Why am I so different from everybody else?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean? Everyone is different," Kakashi said.

"No…I mean…" Naruto's ears twitched and he held out his hands, putting down what was in his hands, as his tail rest on his hands.

"Oh, you're ears and tail…" 'Think, Kakashi, think!' "Um…It must be a bloodline or something," Kakashi said, hoping Naruto would buy it.

"Hm?" Naruto tilted his head. "Okay…" 'What's a bloodline?' He picked his bathroom supplies from where he had put them down.

"You'll learn about bloodlines in the academy," Kakashi said.

"Okay! When can I start the academy, Kakashi-san!" Naruto asked excited.

"How old are you?" Kakashi asked back.

"Um..." Naruto counted on his fingers "This many!" Naruto held up six fingers with the materials under his arm.

"Six years old? Can't you count yet?" Kakashi asked 'He's old enough to know how to count…'

"Not very well, no one to teach me," Naruto said honestly. "Can't read or write that well either…" Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, a new habit.

"Great…well, you can go to the academy when you learn to read, write, and do simple math," Kakashi said. "I haven't taught before, but how hard could it be?" Naruto's eyes lit up.

"When can we start!" Naruto asked, excited to finally having someone to teach him.

"Now," Kakashi said, and then sighed.

"Wait; first let me finish putting away my stuff!" Naruto said and ran into the bathroom.

So Kakashi began teaching the little, kitsune boy. Naruto was a fast learner when he wanted to be. He was able to read and write his name within twenty minutes. His hand writing wasn't that good, but it was legible…sorta. After a few months, Naruto knew how to write and do the basics in math a reading. He didn't like all the rules for reading, there were too many of them. He was so proud that he could read, though, that he would read every single sign he came across and did the total cost of every meal he had out.

"So, Kakashi-san, can I start the academy yet?" Naruto pleaded. His attire had changed. Now he wore a pure black, short sleeve shirt with an orange, sleeveless vest over it that had a pocket on both sides, he had it open. He also had orange shorts that he rolled up a little at the bottom. He had gotten some goggles from his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's, as a thank you for being there best customer.

"In a week or two, I guess," Kakashi said. He hadn't changed at all except he was a bit more open to people, but he didn't look any different. He seemed to talk more, at least when he could, Naruto talked the rest of the time.

"Yes! I'm going to be a ninja before you know it!" Naruto said excitedly as he pumped his fist in the air.

Kakashi sweatdroped "You sure seem energetic today," 'Like usual,' "Well, when you start the academy, if anyone asked about your…fox features, tell them it's your bloodline," Kakashi told Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto said with a nod.

"Let's go back home, then I'll teach you some tiajutsu, okay?" Kakashi offered. They had just finished lunch at Ichiraku's.

Naruto's eyes lit up so much Kakashi thought he saw stars in them. "Thank you, Kakashi-san!" Naruto said as he tried to glomp Kakashi. Kakashi caught him in the air.

"Now, I can't teach you if you hurt me with your…death hugs," Kakashi nicknamed Naruto's glomps.

"Sorry," Naruto apologized.

"It's okay. By the way, don't you think you should call me Kakashi-sensei, since I'm you're teacher. I'll still be teaching you some stuff after you start the academy," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-san…or Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto thought out loud. "Okay, I'll call you Kakashi-sensei when you're training me, and Kakashi-san when you're not," Naruto concluded.

"Okay…" Kakashi said lazily as they made their way back to Kakashi's house. Kakashi pulled out his favorite book, 'Icha, Icha Paradise'.

"Kakashi-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, turning a page in his book already.

"What's that book about?" Naruto asked, eying the orange book.

"This? Umm… It's a romance novel," Kakashi responded.

"Oh…do you think I would like it?" Naruto said with a tilt of his head. He was answered quickly.

"NO!cough…I mean, no, you wouldn't like it…you wouldn't understand it," Kakashi said.

"Oh…If you say so…" Naruto said with a shrug.

Naruto and Kakashi got back at the house a little while later. "Let's see, it's around…one o' clock, plenty of time to train," Kakashi said, looking at the sun.

"How can you tell without a watch or clock?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"The sun," Kakashi answer simply.

"Oh…" Naruto still didn't understand 'How can you tell what time it is from the sun except sunrise and sunset, night and day?'

Kakashi sensed Naruto's confusion "Where the sun is in the sky you can tell around what time it is," Kakashi explained. "When its straight above you, it's noon,"

"Oh! I get it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah…Let's go to the backyard to start the training," Kakashi said. Even though Naruto had been with Kakashi for a few months, he had never seen the backyard before. Once they were in the backyard Naruto's jaw was hanging.

"Wow…" Was the only thing that can out of his mouth. A good reason, too. Kakashi's backyard was amazing. It had a few large trees surrounding a pond. To the right of the trees were some training dummies; to the left was a field big enough for two jounin's could fight. It was truly a magnificent sight.

"Come over here," Kakashi said as he went over to the training dummies.

Naruto turned away from the rest of the yard and followed him over to the dummies.

"You'll probably learn this at the academy, so I'll just give you a preview. You should always know this if you're going to fight in tiajutsu." Kakashi said as he went to a certain dummy that looked almost like a real person. "There are places all over the body, that if hit right, could badly hurt, faint, or kill you," Kakashi said. (2) "Let's start with badly hurting your opponent. If you hit them here," Kakashi pointed to the dummies gut. "or here," he pointed to the dummies shins. "It will hurt and/or startle them enough so you can make you're next move, either fainting or killing them if you can," Kakashi continued "if you hit here or here hard enough, they'll faint," He pointed to the back of the dummies neck, then moved back to the gut. "You could also cut of there air supply long enough for them to lose consciousness. If you do any of these hard enough it could kill them," There are actually many ways to kill a person. Like if you slit here," Kakashi pointed to the lower-under part of the dummies right arm. "Or if you stab the heart they'll die. If you take any sharp object and put in where the ear connects to the rest of the head it will hit your brain. Anything that makes the heart of brain stop, the result is death," Kakashi sighed "You can also bleed to death, the worst and one of the most painful ways to die. The human body only has so much blood and can't replenish it as fast as it can lose it," Kakashi finished.

Naruto nodded his head, only understanding parts but nodding anyway.

"Okay, show me what you can do, now," Kakashi said, turning to face Naruto.

"Wha-what! I can't fight at all now! I can only defend myself a little!" Naruto agued "I-I-…"

"Don't worry, I know. Just use what I just taught you and try," Kakashi said.

"O-okay then, I'll try! I do know other places that hurt pretty badly when hit," Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Okay…, begin!" Kakashi said as he got out his book and started reading.

"Alright, Kakashi-senseeiiiii! Take me seriously! I want to get stronger!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just come at me with the intent to kill," Kakashi said.

"But I don't want to kill you!" Naruto said.

"Pretend I betrayed or something," Kakashi said.

"I still wouldn't want to kill you," Naruto stated.

"Okay…then how about I take all your ramen?" Kakashi suggested.

"Nooo! Not my ramen!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay, pretend I took you're ramen and you have to hurt me to get it back," Kakashi said "Then I'll-" Naruto quickly raised his foot and stomped it…on Kakashi's foot.

"Give me back my ramen!" Naruto yelled "My ramen!"

Kakashi bit back trying to yelp, the 'great' Kakashi doesn't yelp. But his foot hurt! 'This boy…he really wants his ramen…' Kakashi took a deep breath to collect himself "Okay, so you hurt me, but you didn't continue," Kakashi stated "Instead of yelling you could of hit me in another place,"

"Ops…hehe," Naruto scratched the tip of his nose.

"Okay, try again,"

"Yes, sensei," Naruto said and charged at Kakashi.

For the last week and a half Kakashi trained Naruto in tiajutsu and taught him some of the basic stuff to get ready for the academy. Kakashi learned that Naruto had great stamina, high chakra, was fast, and he could use his ears really well, though they still needed some training. Naruto hadn't only been learning tiajutsu and stuff for the academy, for fun, Kakashi taught him shouji.

"I win again, Kakashi-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a piece from the board.

"You had a strategy all along…very smart…" Kakashi sighed. Naruto smiled and blushed a little.

"Only 'cause you suck at shouji,"

"Naruto…" Kakashi sighed again, for the umpteenth time that day.

" Hey, look!" Naruto said and ran over to the front door window "It looks like it's going to rain!" Naruto said "Glad we're inside,"

:You were in the rain when I was taking you to the Hokage's office," Kakashi said "It didn't seem to bother you,"

"I was sitting in the rain earlier, too. But I don't like it. I don't like to get wet 'cept for baths and swimming," Naruto stated.

"Oh…"

"I do like the sound of it, though," Naruto aid dreamily. Then the sky lit up as it lightning "Eeckkk!" Naruto yelled and grabbed the closes thing to him, Kakashi.

"N-Naruto, get off my leg," Kakashi said, looking down at the six year old. Naruto's tail looked like a big puff ball and he looked like he was holding Kakashi's leg for dear life. His eyes were squeezed shut.

"I-I d-don't l-like l-light-tning-," Naruto stuttered then it thundered. He flinched "-o-or t-thunder," He finished.

It started raining and Naruto loosened his grip. It was dark outside because of the cloud and it was around eight o' clock. Kakashi pried Naruto off him and held him "You're safe in the house,"

Naruto looked up with teary eyes "But it's still scary!" Naruto exclaimed.

So Kakashi carried Naruto down to hid room and sat on the bed. He waited for when the storm was over because whenever he tried to put Naruto down, he would whimper. No one can go against Naruto's whimper. No one.

After the storm passed it was ten-thirty. Kakashi shifted Naruto in his arms and noticed he was asleep. He laid him down and tucked him in. He looked over to a lamp they had put in the room. It flickered and went out "Glad he's asleep," The power had gone out. Kakashi made his way back to his room and right when he hit the bed he fell asleep, clothes and all.

_**(1)Thank Manic6605 for the idea of the basement being like another floor 'cause she's building a new house and it has a basement like another floor, so go her!**_

**_(2)This is real, I learned all this...and more, but please don't test them out. It wouldn't be smart…I really only put this I here for a bit of filler…this whole chapter is mainly getting ready for the next chapters…_**

_**Preview of next chapter! When Kakashi wakes up in the middle of the night with the sound of glass breaking, what could it be! Find out next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still grounded…still sneaking on…don't tell anyone…I'm tired…school does that to you…three test in one day id not fun…yawn…has chocolate milk I'm better now!...no, wait headache…(cause of headache: allergic to milk and chocolate.)**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**_Naruto4051: (you commented on the prologue, I just wasn't able to reply on the first chapter, so I'm responding here) Thanks!_**

**_Blackrosebunny: I hope you're arms get better, soon and don't worry about going overboard, I'm not very good with romance stuff, so there won't be a lot. I won't have the romance until later so the characters can get older and so people can still tell me their opinions._**

**_Link Fangirl01: I don't like cliffies, either, but same as you, it keeps me interested. I'll probably have more intense cliffies later though evil grin I'm glad I continued this, too, btw._**

**_Mr. Reviewer Guy: Yeah! Another SakuNaru fan grins but well see what happens…I need more people's opinion on who Sasuke should be with…_**

**_Hikory: I like how you think! Good idea. _**

**_BioDragon: You have no idea how much fun I had writing that, so expect more stuff like thatgrins!_**

**_HarrySlytherinson: I am! I'll try to update everyday, if that's not possible, than every 2-4 days unless I go on a trip or something._**

**_GaaraIsMyPanda-chan: Glad you like it!_**

**_BunnyKitty4434: Neither, this is not going to be yaoi or a harem. Thanks for the review._**

**_Anime Ruby Girl: I would love to read you're story! I'll go read it when I can! Remind me if you review on this chapter, please. Of course I would update no matter what!salutes_**

**_Thank you everyone that reviewed! Thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings, I'm not really doing a voting to see which pairing, but if one pairing seems like it's the most popular by a mile, then I'll probably go with that one. Note, not many votes for Sasuke or Kakashi couples…so any girl to go with them will be appreciated. So far with the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 3**_

_**Hinata: 5**_

_**Temari:1**_

_**Ino:1**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

_**Sakura:1**_

**_For Kakashi:_**

_**Anko: 2**_

**_If I forgot one, sorry, just tell me again please. Alright, It seemed a lot of people like the Naruto with fox ears and tail and Kakashi adopting him!grins but wait…it's only temporary(not the tails or ears, Kakashi's being Naruto's guardian)…! We'll see, but don't go banana's over it. It's not the main plot…and yes, there is a plot…On with the story… _**

Kakashi woke up slowly. He looked at his alarm clock to see '4:28' flashing at him.(1) 'Good thing it's on batteries, the power's still out,' Kakashi thought. 'But why am awake?' He heard glass shatter and a muffled scream. "What!" Kakashi jumped off his bed and ran down the stairs.

When Kakashi ran into Naruto's room he saw that he wasn't in bed, but it was pitch-black. He closed his eyes, he could still hear the muffled screams but much louder. He could also hear shifting and struggling. "Naruto!"

"Ah, Kakashi-san, I didn't think you would care for the Kyuubi-brat," Naruto flinched, you could now see he was being held by a man who had one hand covering Naruto's nose and mouth and the other one holding his arms to his side. Naruto was kicking trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"Who are you!" Kakashi yelled. The man seemed to waver a bit 'Why is he-He's drunk!' Kakashi concluded.

"I'm the one that will finally hick get rid of the Kyuubi for good!" The man was defiantly drunk. Kakashi noticed Naruto's face, it was turning slightly blue.

"Let him go!" Kakashi yelled as he closed the space in between him and the drunkard and punched him in the face. The man went back some and loosed his grip on Naruto, so he could breath now.

"Hey! That hurt!" The man said, still wobbly. All the sudden he dropped Naruto and started yelling "Ooww! That little brat bite me! He has really sharp teeth!" The drunk man was too busy tending to his hand to notice Kakashi coming at him again. Kakashi punched him in the stomach which sent him flying out the window he came in, cutting himself in the process.

Naruto got off the ground and ran towards Kakashi "Otou-saaan!"(2) Naruto yelled, for the first time calling Kakashi his dad. He ran into Kakashi's arms and held his sleeves.

"It's okay, Naruto…" Kakashi said as he rubbed Naruto's back soothingly. He heard Naruto mumble something in his shirt, but couldn't make it out. "What?"

Naruto lifted his head to look at Kakashi with teary eyes "I don't like the dark," Kakashi smirked a bit.

"So you weren't scared of that man?"

"At first I was, then I got mad at him 'cause I couldn't breathe. Then I noticed I couldn't see anything! It was _so _scary! I heard you and when he loosed his grip, I bite him! He smelled gross!" Naruto said.

"Naruto…you called me 'Otou-san'" Kakashi reminded him.

"Well…I...um…You're the closest thing to a dad I've ever had…" Naruto said with a smile and a blush, while rubbing the back of his head.

"You know…after you're able to take care of yourself…You'll probably be on your own again..." Kakashi said, a frown hidden by his mask.

"No…No! I want to stay with you forever! If I do go on my own again, I don't have a 'home'"! Naruto protested.

"…" Kakashi looked down, saddened. "I almost forgot, I have a meeting to go to tomorrow…excuse me, correction, today. It starts about seven or eight o' clock, so if you wake up and I'm not there, you know where I am,"

"Yes sir!" Naruto said. Kakashi picked him up and put him on his bed.

"Now, you need some sleep," Kakashi said. "It's been a weird night,"

"Yeah...that guy was mean! He broke my window!" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"I'll fix it tomorrow if you can deal with it tonight,"

"I can deal with it, no problem! But…"Naruto trailed off.

"But, what?"

"But I still don't like the dark…" Naruto said, almost apologetically.

"Well…I guess you could sleep with me tonight…but only tonight! You have to concur your fears if you want to be a ninja," Kakashi explained.

"I just don't like the dark… it makes me feel like someone or something can try and kill me…'Kyuubi-brat,'…that's what he called me…" Naruto said.

"Well, come on," Kakashi avoided where the conversation was going. Kakashi and Naruto went up to Kakashi's room. They both went to sleep right when they hit the bed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He looked around to see he wasn't in his room. "Where…where am I?" The boy took another look around the room. He saw something orange "Kakashi's book?" Then he remembered the night before, he shudder at the thought. Kakashi had left for is so called 'meeting'. I Naruto learned one thing from living with Kakashi it was that he's always late, and he's late because he goes to this rock that has names on it. He stares at the rock…Naruto didn't know any of the names that were on the rock except one, Yodiame. Kakashi told him some about The Fourth. But Kakashi also made up 'meetings' so he could go stare at the rock some more…or read his book. 'I'll have to ask him about that rock…' Naruto decided. He got up and went down to his room, the power had come on some time while he was asleep. He saw a note on his bed. He picked it up and read it.

_Naruto,_

_As you probably noticed, the power is back on. I didn't have time to set the clock, so if you could do that, it would be a big help. I got you some fruit for breakfast, in the kitchen, it better be gone when I come home! Don't think about throwing it away like you did last time! Anyway, by the time you wake up I'll be at the meeting. If you need me, for emergency only, I'll be in the Hokage's office. I should be back around 11 o' clock. I'll tell you some news when I get back. Remember that tomorrow will be you're first day at the academy, so I'll treat you to some ramen as congratulations. See you at eleven._

_Kakashi_

"Aww…I hate fruit!" Naruto pouted. He turned to a clock, it did need to be reset.

After awhile of trying to figure out what time it was and setting all the clock, that ended up being more than he thought, he sighed and went into the kitchen. There it was, the dreaded fruit. He picked up a red and round fruit and bit into it. It didn't taste as bad as some of the things that he's tried…but it defiantly wasn't his favorite. But, it was better than that stuff Kakashi let him try…what was it called?…S-something…S…Sake! It was called Sake. Well, it tasted horrible.

Naruto paused for a moment, rethinking the letter Kakashi left. The academy…tomorrow…"Ah! I start the academy tomorrow!" Naruto said as he pulled on his hair and started running around the house. He was in his room looking and gathering anything supplies he could find that he already had for school. After Naruto got what he was looking for, a few kunai, shuriken, and blank scrolls. He got one of the scroll and started writing "The…best…way…to…prank…a…pervert…" He wrote. He learned that word when a woman saw Kakashi with his book. Naruto keep writing. He did this 'till eleven-ten. He stopped writing and quickly put the scroll away when he heard a 'pop' in the room. Kakashi appeared in the middle of the room that Naruto was writing in, the 'relax room' as Naruto called it. Naruto looked at him amazed.

"What?" Kakashi asked at the look he got.

"Wow…it's a miracle…you're only ten minutes late! It's a new record!" Naruto teased. "So what's the news you were talking about?" Naruto said, being the curious, impatient boy he was.

"So you got the note, good," Kakashi said. "Well, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you ant first?" Kakashi asked.

"Bad, so if it's really sad news, the good news can cheer me up!" Naruto said.

"Okay, the bad news…you're old apartment is not yours anymore, although you lived with me, it was still yours for when you entered the academy," Kakashi said, a glint in his left eye.

"Oh…" Naruto looked down a bit, where was he going to live now? "What's the good news?" He asked.

"You don't have your apartment anymore because you don't need it," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Naruto cocked his head and tilted his right ear.

"You don't need it because you're going to be staying here. I officially adopted you," Kakashi said with an eye-smile. "That's what the meeting was about,"

Naruto did the only thing he could: Smile, then, from excitement, trip in air. He caught himself and gave Kakashi one of his, as Kakashi calls them, death-hugs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto repeated over and over again.

Kakashi didn't want to spoil the moment by telling Naruto to get off him, so he just patted the young boy on the back and waited.

They had a lunch of rice because they were going to go out for Ramen for dinner. After lunch they practiced more on tiajutsu. Time flew by and before they knew it, it was dinner time.

They went to Ichiraku's and were sitting, waiting for there ramen. "Hey, hey, do you think you could teach me some ninjutsu sometime, Otou-san?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe," Kakashi said simply.

"Otou-san? Kakashi, you're his father?" The Old man that worked at the ramen stand asked.

"Adopted. I just adopted him today," Kakashi said.

"Ah, I see. So you have father now, Naruto," The Old man said.

"Yep! He's really cool! Oh, and I'm starting the academy tomorrow!" Naruto said happily.

"Really? Good for you, but aren't you a bit young?" The Old man asked.

"I guess…but I wanted to start as soon as I could!" Naruto said. "I'm ready!"

"Well, good luck! Sense you will become a ninja of Konoha, this is on the house!" The Old man said as he brought out the ramen and placed it in front of Kakashi and Naruto.

'I'll try to see Kakashi's face, again!' Naruto thought. He had already tried many times to get the mask off, but Kakashi just wouldn't take it off! Naruto wanted as Kakashi put his finger at the top of his mask and started to pull it down-

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto fell in his seat. When he got back up he saw the Old mans daughter waving to him from the back.

"Hi, Ayame-nechan!" He said before quickly looking back at Kakashi.

"Ah, that was good," Kakashi said. His mask up and his bowl empty.

'How does he do that!' Naruto thought. After Naruto finished they went back to the house.

As Naruto laid in bed he couldn't stop thinking about the next day. "I'm going to be the best ninja ever!" He pledged. "I'm going to be greater than The Fourth!" With that said, he went to sleep.

_**Okay, it's a bit shorter than the others, but if I made it any longer it would have ended up being 20+ pages, which I can't do if I'm going to update as soon as I can. I hope this is a good length, though.**_

**_(1)This is actual time I woke up once and wrote this…yeah, that wasn't important, but it wasn't just a random time…_**

_**(2) for people that don't know any Japanese Otou-san means dad or father…I hinted at it but some people can't put two together…Of course, I'm not Japanese, nor am I fluent...I want to be, but I only know 30+ words… I want to learn so badly though!...I'll stop rambling now…**_

_**Preview for next chapter: Naruto starts the academy! How will his first day go when he has a certain purple-haired girl as the teacher for the day? Find out next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm not grounded anymore! Yeah! I won't have to sneak on anymore!...yeah…oh, the reason I didn't update two days ago was because I went to Mauldin's (my school) first home game! We lost, but we got 12 points!...to 28…but still! I didn't update yesterday for multiple reason 1) I was working on writing and researching things for this fanfic 2) I got depressed over some 'family' matters…it actually wasn't even with a family member, just someone like a family member, but it's over now! 3) Fixing a problem I was having with my e-mail...so I hope that was a good enough excuse… Anyways, I'm updating now. On other news, if any of you have this really cool idea but don't have a fic or anything to use it in, tell me and I may put it in here, giving you credit of course. I have a lot more stuff to put up of course, but I want this to be a fic that really makes you want to keep reading! Yeah…_**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**_BioDragon: I know! I saw a picture of his without his mask on…but I saw it and can't find it anymore -- but I do wonder…thanks for the review, anyway!_**

**_San child of the wolves: He will, don't worry, Naruto just make friends so easily after he graduates from the academy in the manga/anime…we'll he usually has to beat them to a pulp, but you get what I mean…_**

**_C: Thanks! _**

**_Where there is a will there is a WEAPON: Glad you think it's interesting._**

**_Lifes A Bitch With Teeth: There are a lot…you're right about that…but we'll see…_**

**_Chinksta: (from chapter 1)Thanks! It took awhile to do the descriptions, so I'm glad someone commented on it!_**

**_Stuck in a house: Alright. I've heard that a lot. Temari's catching up to Hinata and Sakura._**

**_S-Wanderer999: (from chapter 1)That was a quote, but I guess you're right. I don't like the Naruto cheating stuff, so don't even think I'll put something like that in here. So are you 'voting' Hinata? (for chapter 2) Okay, one vote for Ino and Sasuke!(for chapter 3) right, thanks. I wanted to get this in motion, so that's good. Naruto will be able to learn better, if he will actually ask for help, though he doesn't like help that much, but we'll see._**

**_Chinksta: I know! He so cool! Wait...I wrote that…of course he is! grins_**

**_Earthpaw: He was just a random drunk guy...but he also reminded me of Tazuna…_**

**_H3AvY D33: Okay, I'll put that on the list…don't be out for long. XD_**

**_Hyourin Ten-chan: Just for that (this) day, but yeah. Yes to Kakashi dad! Hehe_**

**_Kai Dragoon: Interesting choices! I know Naruto will have a lot of 'fan girls' snickers_**

**_Koharu Kage: LOL! You're right!_**

**_JuanG: Which one do you 'vote' for?_**

_**GaaraIsMyPanda-chan: Alrighty then!**_

**_Sheori: Naruto's going to stay with him, Kakashi officially adopted him, now_**

**_Riiiceballe: Glad you like it! I'll defiantly continue this! With all the review's I've gotten I can't let my readers down!_**

**_Link Fangirl01: He'll keep him, don't worry. I just have something else in mind…although it will be awhile before it surfaces…_**

**_blkmage8: Alright, know that Sasuke's going to be a bit different in this fic!_**

**_Tenka-chan: Sasuke is going to be Naruto's friend but there will be a mild rivalry between them. Know that the whole Orochimaru think will happen, but It will be a lot different and that'll happen in 6 years from where we are now, so that will be ALOT later…that was just a big preview…oops…hehe…I didn't say anything…sneaks off_**

**_Goldensage1: Alright…_**

**_Jstrife: Thanks! and another vote for NaruSaku._**

**_Blackrosebunny: Thank, and glad you're arms are better! I get what you're saying and I'll only use a bit of Japanese in this, like the suffixes (mainly –san, -sama, -chan, and –kun…maybe –dono). I'm not mad at you at all, you have a good point nods head_**

**_Hybrid thing: that was a good question. I made a poll to see if having Naruto with Sakura was a good idea. I wanted reasons so maybe I would change my mind. You never know…and yes, someone else voted for KakashiXAnko. I'm glad you won't mind if I change Hinata…and I'm surprised I was even able to update as fast as I did grins_**

**_BunnyKitty4434: Welcome I guess. I don't really get the point of Harems or yaoi, so you won't see it from me…even if there was a point to it…_**

**_Rivendellelve: Of course. Glad you're interested in it!_**

**_Time Master: thank so much! I will._**

**_Thank you everyone that reviewed! Look at this! This is for the first three chapters:_**

**_Words: 8,222, reviews: 61, hits: 2534, c2s: 4, favs: 14, and alerts: 52! Ya'll are great! I love you all! gives everyone one of Naruto's death hugs Thank you!_**

**_Also, thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings, I'm not really doing a voting to see which pairing, but if one pairing seems like it's the most popular by a mile, then I'll probably go with that one. Note, not many votes for Sasuke or Kakashi couples…so any girl to go with them will be appreciated. So far with the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 5**_

_**Hinata: 9**_

_**Temari:4**_

_**Ino:1**_

_**Female Haku: 1**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

_**Sakura:2**_

_**Ino: 1**_

_**Tenten: 1**_

**_For Kakashi:_**

_**Anko: 6**_

**_If I forgot one, sorry, just tell me again please. Alright, some people thought still I meant Kakashi wasn't going to be Naruto's guardian anymore, sometime, but I put that at the top of the chapter for a reason. I was reminding you that Kakashi was a temporary…so sorry if I got you confused feels bad about that. Oh, and this is also a very long Authors note…2 pages…wow… anyway...on with the story:_**

The next morning the lazy jounin woke up with the sun. He opened his eyes just to squint as the morning sunlight shown threw his window. He looked at his calendar. Today was circled with a side note:

Naruto-Academy

He jumped out of bed and looked at his clock. It read 7:18. He relaxed a bit. 'good…I have 'till eight before he leaves…' Kakashi caught a scent and went into the kitchen. When he walked in he wished he had a camera. There ,Naruto was, standing on a chair, tiptoed, and trying to put a cup of ramen in the microwave that happened to be connected to cabinets that were 6 feet off the ground. There was a cup of ramen on a small table near him. Kakashi watched the sight with amusement. Naruto put the cup I the high microwave as hid feet went out from under. He was now sitting on the chair, rubbing his lower back.

"Ow...Why does the stupid microwave have to be so freakin' high up!" Naruto yelled at no one or thing in particular.

Kakashi let out a chuckle as he sat down at his place at the table. "If you want, I can help you out," Kakashi offered.

"I can do it myself," Naruto said in a pout type voice.

When the small boy finally finished making his favorite meal he sat down across from Kakashi and placed his bowl on the table. Naruto clasped his hands together and yelled "Itadakimasu!" and Kakashi whispered the same. He started eating and noticed Kakashi staring at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing…just you have four minutes until the academy starts…" Kakashi said lazily.

"OTUO-SAN! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Naruto yelled as he ran around the house, gathering all his stuff he needed and finished getting ready. "Bye, see you at-" 'Can't say the real time…' "one o' clock, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…" Kakashi said as Naruto ran out the door "Three minutes and twelve seconds. New record,"

Naruto was running down the street as fast as he could. He was lucky the Academy wasn't far from his house or he would defiantly be late. HE skidded to a stop in front of the academy and ran into the building. He ran up a flight of stairs. He ran across the second floor until he was at door with '201' carved in it. It just happened to be the last door until another staircase. 'This is the right room...right?' Naruto thought to himself. He had gotten the room number from Kakashi as he was making the ramen. HE opened the door, gulping from being nervous. He looked in to see many kids. They all looked around his age…well, most of them actually looked older than he did but that was because Naruto looked younger than he was. He spotted an empty seat and quickly sat down.

He looked to his right to see pink-haired, green eyed girl. She looked right about his age. He did notice, too, that she had a large forehead, but tried to keep it covered with her bangs. (1)'I wonder why she does that…and I wonder if her natural hair color is pink…' Naruto thought to himself.

He looked to his right to see a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes, reading a book. He looked happy enough. (2) Naruto made a note to meet this kid. He also looked the same age as him. He heard a bell ring and jumped because he wasn't expecting it. He then turned his attention to the front of the class. Before Naruto could even look at the person at the front, she started talking.

"I am Anko-sensei! That is what you will call me so you have no reason to now my first name you midgets. I will be you're teacher for the day because you're regular teacher is on an important mission," the lady said. She looked no older than nineteen. She had purple hair and a rain coat on…she also had fishnet-looking clothes under the coat. "…" It was silent for a moment. Anko sweat dropped. "To tell you the truth, I have no idea what or how to teach…and I was ordered to not torture any of you for any reason…" Anko said a sighed. Then she put on a grin "So I'll get you to fill out this sheet about yourselves so I can get o know you better!...I also have nothing else to do…" she took a stack of papers from her desk. "Can I have a volunteer to hand these out?" She asked, looking around the room "No? Okay, I'll pick somebody…hm…you," she said, pointing to black-haired boy that has holding his head up with his hand.

"Ah…too troublesome…" the young boy said.

"Excuse me?" Anko asked him, almost glaring. "What's you're name?"

"Nara, Shikamaru," the boy responded.

"Okay, Shikamaru, how about handing out these papers?" Anko said, more as an order than a request.

"Fine," Shikamaru said as he got up from his seat, which happened to be right behind Naruto's. Shikamaru took the stack of papers and handed them out.

When Naruto got his he looked over it. He read it slowly. "Name…age…birth date…guardian…address…shoot, I don't know my address yet…likes…dislikes…hobbies…bloodline(if any)… family jutsu…siblings…pets…favorite food…favorite thing to do…favorite weapon…well, better get started, that was only a few of the questions…" Naruto looked over the rest of the questions.

"You should each have a pencil at your seat," Anko said as she got some dango from somewhere and started eating it.

Naruto picked up his pencil and began. He had to fix some mistakes or skip some questions once in a while. Come on, he just learned how to read and write! He wrote:

Uzumaki, Naruto

6

Oct. 10th

Hatake, Kakashi

Ramen and training

Fruits and veggies

Training, trying new ramen

Don't know what it's called…tail and ears of a fox…

Not that I know of…

None

None

Ramen!

Train and pranks

None yet

…

He continued to write about himself. After fifteen minutes Naruto went to the front of the class and held out his paper to Anko.

Anko took the paper, not looking up from the others. She looked at the paper Naruto had given her and read the first line. "Uzumaki…! Uzumaki, Naruto!" Anko looked up at the six year old. 'Yep, it's the Kyuubi vessel. The ears and tail prove it," She thought. "Welcome, Naruto-kun," 'Even if he's the vessel and that's why he has the tail and ears…it makes him look adorable!'

"Thank you, Anko-sensei!" Naruto said with a bright smile and went back to his seat.

"Alright, is everyone's paper in?" Anko said as a chorus of Yes's went through the room. "Okay, now everyone will get up I front of the class and say there name and one thing he or she likes or doesn't like," Anko said. Anko randomly started calling people up to introduce themselves. After seven people she called out another Uchiha, Sasuke," The said boy stood up and went to the front. He got up from the right side of Naruto.

Naruto looked at him with his head tilted a bit 'I wonder what he's like…I only know he reads a lot…' The blonde-kitsune thought.

"My name id Uchiha, Sasuke, I want to train and become stronger so I can surpass my older brother, Itachi-nechan and get noticed by my father," All the girls sighed dreamily and he added "I don't like fan girls," He took his seat.

"Okay then…"Anko named a few more before calling Naruto "Uzumaki, Naruto,"

Naruto walked to front of the class, a bit nervous. "I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. I have a dream to be the greatest ninja ever-" He got interrupted.

"Aww! Look! He has a tail and ears like a cat or a fox! It's so cute!" A girl cried out.

Naruto blushed a bit and finished "I don't really like being started at," he said quietly. He went back to his seat.

Anko looked at Naruto with a smile "Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said with a nod. She put her hands together "Next, Haruno, Sakura,"

The girl to the left of Naruto flinched but then got up and went to the front of the class slowly. "M-my n-name's Haruno, S-Sakura. I…I like…" She shifted her eyes to Sasuke then to Naruto then to the rest of the class. "I don't like my forehead," She said softly.

"Thank you, you can take you're seat now," Anko said. She called out a few more people then the bell rang "This bell would normally mean lunchtime, but I'm going to let you midgets out early. Take this time to meet you're new classmates," and she vanished.

It was silent for a moment and Sasuke looked up from hid book to see a bunch of girl surrounding him and Naruto. They were all talking all the sudden "Will you go out with me, Sasuke?" to "Why do you have those ears and that tail, Naruto?" filled the room. Naruto looked over to Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"What do I do?" He asked so only Sasuke could hear.

_**(1) This is before Sakura got her confidence**_

**_(2) Remember, this is when they're six. The massacre hasn't happened yet…so Sasuke isn't out to kill Itachi…yet anyway…_**

**_Okay, don't kill me for the shortness or the cut off! I'm going to update tomorrow, I had to put up something and this is all I could for now! I'm so sorry! I was really busy these last few days! So just don't kill me and I'll update tomorrow! I promise! And another thing, the poll is still going, just because I showed Sakura has an interest in Naruto and Sasuke doesn't mean she will end up with one of them! They're still too young for that, so just wantd to clear that up so there is no confusion…Jan e 'till tomorrow!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi everybody! I told you I would update again today! I'm running out of ideas, but I have a few more up my sleeve! I just want to let you know from now on I'm going to probably be updating 1-4 times a week instead of everyday. I've been getting a lot of homework and I'm a huge procrastinator…so I get really stressed…and then I don't have time to update…and I have this major test in two days… and I just need to breath, type and study…and make my brain work…if that's possible… okay, I'll stop rambling now…never mind, one more thing. Does anyone else have the problem on Word that when you go back to fix something it ends up deleting the next letter or whatever? I've been having that problem and It's driving me nuts! I just had to retype a lot of this 'cause of that! It's so annoying…I'm really done now…_**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**_aNiMElUver234: Would you really call them normal pairings? chuckles In Naruto, there's nothing that's normal._**

**_Gasanechi: Alright. Don't worry…there is a lot of 'votes' for Hinata though…_**

**_BioDragon: Lol! The day isn't really over yet, even! But why did they let Anko near children…taps chin_**

**_gohon ssj4: (from chapter 1) Alright! I will!_**

**_Hybrid thing: I'm glad you still like it! I still don't really know how Hinata's first appearance going to be like…_**

**_Blackrosebunny: My Naruto-kun…well, not really mine reminds me...I didn't put up a disclaimer for the last couple chapters…did I even do one on the prologue?...well, everyone should know I don't own him or else he would have the cute ears and tail! Oh, and don't squeeze him to death, the poor thing!_**

**_kyuubi91: I agree, but Naruto just seems to go with everyone…and I'm not making a harem with him…ps-you can spell probably better than I can at times…pss-I will!_**

**_Tenka-chan: Yep, that's actually-oops, don't want to give away this chapter!_**

**_Riiiceballe: Wow, you're really random XD That's cool. I didn't know that uncooked ramen noodles taste like chips…oh, and said to say but Gaara won't have ears and a tail, I will explain later or do you just want me to tell you and ruin it?_**

**_Fruitsryum: Thanks! I'm glad I have a loyal reader even if it turns into a couple you don't like! I'm glad you like it so much!_**

**_Crazy Hyper Active Kitsune: I feel bad for Naruto, too…_**

**_Rena Is So Cool: Wow, very good points I must say! But what would you think if I changed Hinata and made her not stutter so much?...I don't really know what I'm going to do yet…sigh Naruto/female Haku would be interesting but by far the hardest couple to get together. But if I choose that I will try my hardest! _**

**_PyschoB: Sorry…I updated, though! I don't mean to be too evil…hint the word 'too' XD_**

**_Thank you everyone that reviewed! I'll keep up the progress 'cause I'm so happy about this story! grins ear to ear:_**

**_Words: 10782, reviews: 74 hits: 4477, c2s: 6, favs: 24, and alerts: 68! Ya'll are great! I love you all! gives everyone one of Naruto's death hugs Thank you!_**

**_Also, thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings; It's just a poll, not a voting booth, so just keep that in mind…So far, her are the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 7**_

_**Hinata: 10**_

**_Temari: 4_**

**_Ino: 1_**

_**Female Haku: 2**_

_**Tenten: 1**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

**_Sakura: 2_**

_**Ino: 1**_

_**Tenten: 2**_

_**Hinata: 1**_

**_For Kakashi:_**

_**Anko: 8**_

_**Another thing…I put some stuff about ideas for new stories in my profile…so, yeah…if you could look at that, that would be great!**_

**_Wow, I think this is the shortest Authors note I've done yet…and It's not short…anyway, on with the story:_**

"_What do I do?" Naruto asked so only Sasuke could hear._

"Give them an answer," Sasuke said as he faced the girls "I don't want to date anybody right now. I need to focus on my studies," he told the fan girls. All the girls looked down then gave all their attention to Naruto.

"Why do you have those ears and tail?" a girl asked.

"Uh…"Naruto didn't like to be surrounded. It made him feel like he couldn't move at all. He didn't like being stared at either, like he told everyone earlier. "T-they're m-my b-bloodline," he shuddered.

"Ooooohh…" one of the girls leaned forward and started pulling on Naruto's right ear.

" Hey...Hey! That hurts, leggo!" Naruto shouted trying to get the girl to stop. When she did Naruto sighed and the girls went back to their seats and started their gossip. Naruto looked over to Sasuke "Thanks,"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You told me how to get those girls away," Naruto replied.

"You were going to find out sometime, I just made it sooner,"

"Well, thanks anyway, I'm Naruto, Uzumaki, Naruto! You're Sasuke, right?" Naruto introduced himself.

"Yes," Sasuke confirmed.

"Nice to meet you," Naruto said, holding out his hand. Sasuke looked down at the outreached hand and smiled. He took the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you,"

"I told my Otou-san to come at three 'cause I thought that was when class was over…so I have time to waste," Naruto said. They heard a rumble sound. Naruto looked down and Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto blushed "Hehe, I'm hungry, let's go eat! I vote for Ichiraku! You want to come?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, at least I can get away from those girls," Sasuke agreed. They both laughed.

"Alright! Ichiraku, here we come!" Naruto said as they walked out of the Academy and the whole time Naruto chanted "Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen," and drooled a bit.

"You really like ramen, don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"Who doesn't!" was Naruto's reply. Sasuke just shrugged. "I think I'll get three pork, two miso, and one shrimp!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a lot..." Sasuke said to himself.

"Really? Well…it's a lot compared to what I used to have…"Naruto said, looking down, hi ears going down , too.

Sasuke noticed and questioned the mood swing "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before Otou-san adopted me, which was yesterday, I was an orphan. I didn't get a lot of money when I was alone," Naruto explained.

"Wouldn't you be put in an orphanage?" Sasuke asked.

"I got kicked out," Naruto said like it was a normal thing.

"Why?"

"They said 'because I breathe,' or something like that..."Naruto trailed off.

"That doesn't make any sense,"

"What does?" (1)Naruto questioned.

The two were now at Ichiraku and they ordered. "Hey, Old Man!" Naruto yelled perking up.

"Hello, again, Naruto! Who's your friend, there?" a old man came from behind the counters.

"This is Sasuke," Naruto said "Today was my first day at the academy, though we didn't do anything exciting…" Naruto complained.

"Well, congratulations, but aren't you a bit young to start the academy?" the man asked.

"I guess…but I really wanted to start as soon as possible!" Naruto said.

"I was supposed to start in two years, but I wanted to start early, too. I really want to surpass my brother," Sasuke said.

"Here's your ramen," the old man said as he placed the food in front of the boys. "Enjoy,"

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he grabbed some chopsticks and while breaking them yelling "Itadakimasu!" and dug in. "Why slurp do you slurp want to slurp surpass your brother slurp so badly?" Naruto asked while eating.

"My dad always says that Itachi-nechan is 'defiantly his son' ,but he never says it to me…he only tells me to be more like my brother," Sasuke said and started eating his ramen.

"Oh, well that's weird...great goal though! I need a goal like that…I know! I can't let you surpass me!...um, just in Jutsu's and stuff…I hate test or anything like a written assignment. I do like reading though.." Naruto just started talking to himself before Sasuke asked him a question.

" What's the name of you're adopted father?"

"Hatake, Kakashi," Naruto replied "The guy that always wears a mask and his forehead protector over one of his eyes…him,"

"You mean _the_ Kakashi? Copy-cat, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked "He's known to have more than a thousand jutsu's!"

"Really? Wow…" Naruto gawked "I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was that strong,"

"He's famous," Sasuke said.

"Cool! My Otou-san is famous! I'll be better than him though!" Naruto proclaimed.

Sasuke finished his ramen and looked to see how Naruto was doing on his. There were six empty bowls in front of him. "How did you eat so much in so little time?" Sasuke asked, surprised.

Naruto shrugged "I was hungry," He replied. He paid the old man and the two six-year olds went back to the academy. "It's weird that we only had a half day…" Naruto said.

"Not really, the first day usually always a half-day," Sasuke said.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that…whatever…you wanna spar?" Naruto suggested once they got back to the academy.

"Sure, but I'm strong for my age," Sasuke warned.

"Same, I was taught by Otou-san, so I'm very strong!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We'll see," Sasuke said and got in a tiajutsu stance.

"Tiajutsu only, please, I don't know any ninjutsu's or genjutsu's yet…" Naruto said in a apologizing tone.

"Fine with me,"

Naruto didn't get in a stance, unless you call just standing there a stance.

"Don't you have a stance?" Sasuke asked.

"…maybe…" Naruto said with a slight blush "but just because I don't have a stance doesn't mean I can't fight!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Okay, let's just start," Sasuke said and waited for Naruto to charge, which he did.

_**(1) Really? Can anyone answer that? I mean about how life works…math can make sense(sometimes), but what some people do…It just doesn't make sense, that's what Naruto's saying…**_

_**Okay, sorry for another short chapter…and a cliffhanger…sigh I'm tired, it's late and I haven't finished my homework yet…writing takes a lot out of me…and I guess going to sleep at midnight and waking up at 5:30 doesn't help…yawn Well, I need to do my homework. Like I said, I probably will update 1-4 times a week instead of everyday, I'm just too busy to update everyday…sorry…**_

_**Next chapter: the spare between Sasuke and Naruto, and what's this? Kakashi's on time! Find out next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**First off, I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in SO long! I feel really bad! I've just had none-stop work to do! Well, this is it raw, so I'll replace it sometime later with a fixed one…**_

**_Second: HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO! Today is Naruto's birthday! Oct. 10th!(At least here it's still his birthday…) The show is now 4 years old and in the manga/ almost anime he's 15! (in Japan) Woot! -gives everyone ramen instead of cake- I think he'll like ramen better._**

_**Replies to reviews:**_

**_To all the ones that 'voted': Thanks so much for 'voting' and I see there are so many different fans out there! I hope when I do decide a pairing, everyone will still read on! Btw, this means if you just 'voted' in your review, I won't reply below. _**

**_Link Fangirl01: Thank you! Glad you were so happy, but I don't want you to die from hyperventilating! XD_**

**_Kyubbi-Sama: Thank you!_**

**_Engel-Deamoness-C.D.: I have many fan girl moments XD_**

**_BakaHammerGirl:_** **_He's actually on time...I was surprised myself! _**

**_FFz: Well, I haven't really checked that…hehe…maybe I should…_**

**_BioDragon: I agree! With everything!_**

**_amin1-2-3: Oops…thanks for the correction, hehe, I make that mistake a lot…_**

**_Chinksta: ! Dattebayo! I love that word…you think Naruto should say it in this, later of course…but I love Naruto's little word XD...sorry, fan girl moment…I say dattebayo in normal conversation, hehe…_**

**_Milky Etoile: Hello, soon to be best beta of the best fanfic XD. That chapter was kinda short...but I wanted to update so I put up what I could…but thanks for everything, again._**

**_Amira: Thanks!_**

**_MingShun: Um…good point, I guess...will you take that he heard rumors since Kakashi's so…famous? Sasuke is a bit out of character because he's young, he'll grow out of it though…but he may change 'cause he now has friends…_**

**_Sylent Viper: Thanks so much!_**

**_kage-kairi: That's why I made him with a tail and fox ears, but there is more behind it…-grins evilly-_**

**_GaaraIsMyPanda-chan: Thanks, and I'll update as soon as possible (which would be now XD)!_**

**_Hikory: I didn't think about that…great idea!_**

**_Anonymous: I won't do a Narutoxharem…it's hard and just (in my opinion!) wrong…It's just not Naruto…if you know what I mean…_**

**_Allmybballgirlz: Thanks, and people can go against that couple easily, but with all the other couples, too…_**

**_Tenka-chan: LOL, that is a lot of questions! Well, just to give you a glimpse of the future…Naruto will be dead-last, but in a different way than before and he'll graduate the exam different than everyone else, but not with Mizuki… _**

**_Kyu-kun: If you 'vote' for one other than Hinata that the changes of it being NaruHina, decrease, so 'vote' for anyone you like _**

**_Griffin D. Sage: Thanks a lot! I will write more and keep on writing and writing!_**

**_Quietshade: Glad you like it! I think everyone want to see the spar!_**

**_lovely cookies: Thanks._**

**_Hybrid thing: I get what you mean, but maybe it being different will let it stand out, therefore getting more people interested. I get happy when I see reviews, but that's not why I write, I write so everyone can see my idea(s) and have fun reading them._**

**_Flamemasta: Thank you!_**

**_Madelynthemaddy: I agree! He is cute! I'm glad you like the plot, but it will get even more…what's the word...in depth, different, angsty…something like that…evil grin_**

**_Zala Black: You can vote for him if you like, I just put up what votes have been up already, so go ahead and vote for who Gai should be with._**

Kitsune Onna1: I know what you mean, I don't like school, it keeps me from being able to update!

**_jully123: I'm sorry, I tired, I really did, but I've been having non-stop work to do and hardly get any free time anymore sigh_**

_**Thank you everyone that reviewed! I'll keep up the progress 'cause I'm so happy about this story! grins ear to ear:**_

**_Words: 12468, reviews: 114, hits: 7608, c2s: 8, favs: 37, and alerts: 81! Ya'll are great! I love you all!- gives everyone one of Naruto's death hugs- Thank you! And over 100 reviews! Wow…arigato to no end…(arigato: 'thanks' in Japanese…hope I spelled it right…hehe…)_**

**_Also, thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings; It's just a poll, not a voting booth, so just keep that in mind…So far, here are the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Hinata: 19**_

_**Temari: 7**_

_**Ino: 2**_

_**Female Haku: 3**_

_**Tenten: 1**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

_**Sakura: 5**_

_**Ino: 1**_

_**Tenten: 5**_

_**Hinata: 3**_

**_For Kakashi:_**

_**Anko: 11  
**_

**_For Shikamaru:_**

_**Temari: 1**_

**_For Neji:_**

_**Tenten: 1**_

**_For Chouji:_**

_**Ino: 1**_

**_For Lee:_**

**_OC (wow, that will be fun if that happens): 1_**

**_Sakura and Hinata are really at it now with Naruto! Just to let you know, someone made a very good point, there has already been a fanfic that has Naruto with Hinata and he has the ears and tail...it's a lot different than what I have in mind, but it's similar...just a little though, I don't want anyone to think that I was trying to copy another story…I would never do that…_**

_**Another thing…I put some stuff about ideas for a new story in my profile…so, yeah…if you could look at that, that would be great!**_

_**Shout out!**_

**_To Milky Etoile! My new beta reader! I really needed one, so thanks so much! Everyone won't have to read all my mistakes anymore! –cheers- Go Milky Etoile!_**

_**On with the story:**_

"Okay, let's just start," Sasuke said and waited for Naruto to charge, which he did.

Naruto charged faster than Sasuke thought he would. Naruto balled his fist trying to punch Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke caught his fist and, with his other hand, grabbed his wrist. _He_ threw Naruto behind himself. He looked at the dazed Naruto and smirked.

"Had enough?" Sasuke asked.

"No, but now I'll get serious," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned and cocked his head. Naruto taunted Sasuke by waving his hand in the 'come' gesture.

"Fine." This time Sasuke charged. He started to circle the blonde rapidly, but not as fast as Naruto had earlier. Naruto closed his eyes.

In Naruto's head, he pictured the area he was in. He took the sound of Sasuke's footsteps and connected them to the image in his mind.

'_Tap, tap, tap—shift!'_ Naruto quickly opened his eyes and, on all fours, and pushed himself into the air. Sasuke was now standing right where Naruto was a second ago. Naruto landed on the ground and tackled Sasuke. They both slided, with Sasuke getting cuts and Naruto having him as a human sled.

"I think I won," Naruto said as he chuckled at the black-haired boy he was sitting on.

"Not quite!" Sasuke said. He rolled, making Naruto get up, and kicked him away. Both stood up and were panting.

By now, if the boy were paying attention to there surroundings, they would have noticed the small crowd of kids, who were watching them.

"How old are they?" one kid asked.

Another answered, "They're only six!"

Many of the kids gawked and stared at the fight.

Naruto and Sasuke were too focused to notice the crowd at first, but when Naruto's ear twitched, he looked away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke saw Naruto looking around and also noticed the group surrounding them.

"Let's take a break…" Naruto suggested.

"Okay." The two then walked under a tree. The crowd complained that the fight was over and went back to what they were previously doing.

The boys were leaning against the tree and breathing heavily.

"You're pretty good," Naruto complimented.

"Not bad yourself, Naruto," Sasuke answered.

"That was pretty good, Naruto, for only having around two weeks of training," Kakashi said after he 'poofed' in front of the two boys.

"Ah! Otou-san! Don't do that!" Naruto yelled at his adopted father, though he added, "…and thanks."

"You only trained for two weeks!" Sasuke exclaimed, wide-eyed. "I trained for six months!"

"I'm a quick learner," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Kakashi. "Is it three already?" he asked.

"No, it's one-thirty," Kakashi answered.

"Wow! You weren't two hours late! What's wrong with you?" Naruto eyed Kakashi.

"I just didn't want to be too late to see how your first day at the Academy went," Kakashi said.

"It was great! We didn't do much in class, but I made a friend!" Naruto said with his foxy grin. "This is Sasuke!" Naruto introduced his new friend.

"You were also pretty good in the spar," Kakashi said to Sasuke. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san!" Sasuke said, happy to have praise from an adult without them asking, 'Why can't you be more like Itachi?'

"Come on, Naruto, I have some training for you," Kakashi said as he read his little orange book.

"Really!" Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yatta!" He pumped his fist in the air. "See you later, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved goodbye to his first friend.

"See you tomorrow," Sasuke said, also waving.

Naruto and Kakashi went home. By the time they got there, Naruto was almost skipping from being too excited about training.

"What kind of training are we going to do?" he asked.

"Hm…? Oh, I was just going to teach you a jutsu you'll learn later on anyway…" Kakashi said with most of his attention on his book.

"Really?" Naruto had wanted to learn a jutsu for so long already. "Yes!" They then went to the backyard.

"It will take a while because of how young you are," Kakashi said. "But it won't take too long."

"There are three basic jutsu's: _Henge_—it transforms you into anything; _Bunshin_—it creates an illusion that there are two or more of you; and _Kawarimi_—it replaces you with another object," Kakashi explained. "Which one do you want to learn first?"

"Hm…I think…no, I want to get my defenses up…I seem to be good at that, so how about _Kawarimi_?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, here are the hand signs." Kakashi made a few seals and Naruto copied his movements. "You'll learn the hand sign names later."

"Okay, what do I do?" Naruto asked.

"Think of an object close to you. Then picture yourself there."

"Okay!" Naruto repeated the seals and closed his eyes. _'How about…a rock!'_ Naruto pictured a rock that he saw earlier and then pictured himself where the rock is. "_Kawarimi no jutsu!_"**(1) **he yelled, but nothing happened. He looked down.

"Gather chakra in your body, then imagine the chakra going to where the object instead of you," Kakashi suggested.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said as he did the hand signs again. _'Okay, chakra… rock… switch…'_

"_Kawarimi no jutsu!"_ Naruto yelled again. "It doesn't seem like it did anything, but I do feel a bit different," he said.

"It only switches when you are hit by an attack," Kakashi said. He got a kunai out and threw it at Naruto. It was a perfect shot and coming straight at Naruto.

"Wha—!" Naruto put his arms in front of him to cover his face (2). The kunai hit…and in Naruto's place was a rock. About a foot away, Naruto was looking around. "I…I did it!" he yelled.

"Part one, but you only replaced with a rock that was a foot away," Kakashi said. "Try it with other objects, and father away, it will get harder. I'll see you at dinner," he said and started walking towards his house.

"You're not going to watch me?" Naruto asked.

"I'll just be in the house. It will be boring watching you train with the same thing for a long time," Kakashi said. "Make sure you take a break for dinner, you don't want to have chakra depletion," he warned.

Naruto just sighed.

"Okay, well, good luck." And with that, Kakashi went into the house.

Naruto did the hand signs again. _"Kawarimi no jutsu!" _He switched with a close-by rock, the same one as before. "It needs to be something different!" He turned to the rock and pointed at it.

"Be something different!" he commanded the inanimate object. He put his hand down and sighed. "It would help if it were farther away, too."

The six-year-old practiced for a few hours, not noticing the time, and soon fell from lack of chakra. He groaned.

"Kakashi-san was right…I'm hungry." he tried to sit up but failed. "Okay, maybe a small break won't do me any harm," he told himself. He looked up to the sky. It was later than he thought it was. The sun was setting. He closed his eyes. _'Just for a sec—'_

He suddenly jolted up. It was pitch-black and he couldn't see anything. He whimpered at the lack of sight, his tail going under him, ears down.

"Okay, Naruto, get a hold of yourself," he told himself. "Kakashi said I have to face my fears!" He shivered and another whimper came from his mouth "It's not scary...It's not scary…It's not scary…what am I saying! It's the scariest thing ever! Not knowing what's around you…" He plopped down on the ground and held his knees to his chest.

'_Okay, I just need to get in the house,'_ he thought to himself. _'Then it will be okay…'_ He made a few hand signs…

"Something in the house…something in the house…" He concentrated and whispered _"Kawarimi no jutsu,"_ and in a puff of smoke, in Naruto's place, was a little orange book.

**_(1) Translations: Henge-'Transformation' ; Bunshin-'Clone' ; Kawarimi-'Body Replacement'. …no jutsu-'technique' :D_**

**_(2) It would be so evil to leave it of there, don't you think?_**

_**Okay! Sorry it was kinda short, I just had to end it there. Expect a new chapter on the next couple of days or so! I've already got it started! Until then! Ja ne!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ahhh!!!!! I'm SO SO sorry for not updating for awhile! I'm updating know, though! Know the next chapter will take longer to get up, but it will probably be longer than most…maybe…so, I hope you can forgive me for the long wait! I hate stupid tests…**_

_**Oh! Just to let everybody know, my first nine weeks GPA is 3.9! I was so happy to find that out! Okay, I'm done with the random spurt!**_

_**Replies to reviews!:**_

_**To all the ones that 'voted': Thanks so much for 'voting' and I see there are so many different fans out there! I hope when I do decide a pairing, everyone will still read on! btw this means if you just 'voted' in your review than I won't reply below **_

**_Riiiceballe: How did you know he'll read it!? Lol, j/k. He will read some of it in the future and it will be hilarious! I know this why? Because I've written a lot of this story already. Just wait and see!_**

**_BioDragon: Lol! You're right XD Just wait! It'll get worse!_**

**_NewSon: I'll do Japanese names, then! Oh, and I don't like bashing characters unless I just truly hate them, and the only one that I hate is Orochimaru XD_**

**_Chinksta: Wow, you're pretty smart to be able to know that it was going to be the book! I didn't even know it until I wrote it XD_**

**_Barley47: I'll try to get more tail and ear action in here, but it's hard sometimes, others it's really easy. I never forget though!_**

**_Ayge: Thanks!_**

**_Alcyone-blk: I can't really see them together either, but if that happens I'll make sure they are as cute as some people see they are and more…she's most likely going to be out of character, though if they do end up together…_**

**_kickstart my heart:(from ch. 2) Well, you sure know you're stuff! Thanks for telling me that. I was just listing some there, not all, anyway. Suffocating is a rather painful way to die, but also bleeding to death is, so I just choose one… hehe…_**

**_hoyt: Thanks, I knew Henge, I just couldn't remember Kawarmi at the time. It's changed now, though! Thank for helping out, though!_**

**_madelynthemaddy: Lol! No, you can't vote twice, sorry! But, thanks!_**

**_Link Fangirl01: You're right! He will be surprised! Oh, glad you'll stay alive! That's a good thing! _**

**_GaaraIsMyPanda-chan: Thanks!_**

**_anime fan543_**: **_Thank you!_**

**_C: Right! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like his early life!_**

**_Quietshade: Lol, Great thing to picture!_**

**_Snake-Of-MKS: I thank you're best friend XD _**

**_Blackrosebunny: Thank you! I can hardly wait to put up the next chapter XD_**

**_Tenka-chan: LOL! It's okay to ask questions! Oh, Naruto did learn Rasegan in a week XD_**

**_PyschoB: Wow, you remind me of me for some reason! But, no, I don't think a Naruto Inuyasha crossover would be too common, but make sure there is a really good reason for the crossover or it would just be like all the others I've tried to read…tell me when or if you put it up so I can take a look at it!_**

**_Crap-tastic: I've seen a couple just because I look it a lot, but I guess there's not too many…hmm…_**

**_Allmybballgirlz: I knew that everyone would like that! Hehe! Well, I did way there would be humor! Anything + Naruto humor of some kind XD_**

**_kacey9tails: thank you! I will continue this 'till the end! No matter what!_**

**_Naruto no Kyuubi: Well, sorry to say, it won't always be a good life, but it will for a while. If you look at the genres it does say angst…that will be later and not too too much!_**

**_Engel-Deamoness-C.D.: I agree, Sasuke does win in a lot of fanfics, so I decided a tie would be best…there are other reasons, too…_**

_**Fan: Sorry, but in this Kyuubi is evil, so no NarutoXKyuubi, but if Kyuubi was with anyone else who would it be? I don't want Kyuubi to be a girl, either, sorry…and he can't be with a human…demon and humans just don't go together in the Naruto world, but maybe he can go with the two-tailed cat or something like that…**_

**_Sbgchan: Thanks for liking the fox features! I'm happy I put them on him in this. Okay, so another Hinata fan_**

**_shima orealu: Thanks, I will continue! I just love the little ball of energy!  
Lumiere: He is so cute! Thanks for voting_**

**_Hayles: Lol! Sorry about the words hehe I'll do better from now on!_**

**_badlevel50percent: It will probably be next chapter when you see his expression...but it could be this one…you just have to read and find out!_**

_**Thank you everyone that reviewed! I'll keep up the progress 'cause I'm so happy about this story! grins ear to ear:**_

_**Words: 14714, reviews: 153 hits: 13639, c2s: 10, favs:57, and alerts: 107! Ya'll (Can't help it, I'm southern XD) are great! I love you all! death hugs everyone **_

**_Also, thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings; It's just a poll, not a voting booth, so just keep that in mind…So far, her are the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Hinata: 25**_

_**Temari: no more votes, sorry, Temari's with Shikamaru sorry NaruTema fans! I'll make it up to you!**_

_**Ino: 3**_

_**Female Haku: 5**_

_**Tenten: Is with Sasuke, sorry NaruTen fans!**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

**_DECIDED! TENTEN!_**

**_For Kakashi:_**

**_DECIDED! ANKO!_**

**_For Shikamaru:  
DECIDED! TEMARI!_**

**_For Neji:_**

_**Tenten: Is with Sasuke, sorry NejiTen fans! Now with whom can I put Neji with? An OC maybe…**_

**_For Chouji:_**

_**Ino: 1**_

**_For Lee:_**

_**OC ( wow, that will be fun if that happens): 2**_

_**All right, as you can see I've decided on some pairings now! I think I may go with Ino of Chouji, but I'm not sure…I need more votes for that…-hinthint-…as for Naruto…still working on trying to decide…I think it comes down to Hinata or Sakura, so I'll have to choose…they're really close in the votes…then there's Neji…sigh as it says up there. With Lee, waiting for more votes, again –hinthint- .**_

**_Btw, just wanted everyone to know that I put some stuff about ideas for a new story in my profile…so, yeah…if you could look at that, that would be great! I put this up last chapter, too if you're wondering, hehe_**

_**Shout out!**_

**_To Milky Etoile! My new beta reader! I really needed one, so thanks so much! Everyone won't have to read all my mistakes anymore! cheers Go Milky Etoile! I bet you all noticed how mistake-free the last chapter was! You're awesome!_**

_**On with the story!:**_

Naruto looked around at his surroundings. He was on a shelf in a room that was dark, but for some reason he felt better than he did when he was outside.

"Otou-saaannnn," Naruto said, getting off the self.

There was a noise of shifting coming form the middle of the room.

"Hm? Naruto?" Kakashi said groggily.

"Yeah," Naruto said softly.

"What do you need?" Kakashi asked, wondering how he got in his room without the creaky door…creaking.

"I finished…the jutsu…I—" He yawned, "—think…" Naruto, ungracefully, fell on his bottom and leaned against the wall, fast asleep.

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Wow…" 'That jutsu usually takes at least three days to complete. I'll make him show it to me tomorrow, after he gets home from the Academy.' He heard a growling noise come from Naruto and sweat dropped.

'That was his stomach.' He pulled the covers off himself and walked over to the sleeping kitsune and picked him up. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. He went into Naruto's room and tucked the little boy in his bed.

'We really need to change this room. It doesn't fit him. It's too dull and plain,' Kakashi thought as he left Naruto's room and went back to his bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up slowly. He winced as the pain from chakra depletion overwhelmed him.

"Ow…"

He slowly got out of his bed. He yawned and stretched before getting up and getting ready. He was sore the whole time. He had toast instead of the normal ramen because he didn't want to go through trying to get to the microwave with a sore body. Toast was much easier. He noticed a note on the counter.

It read:

_Naruto,_

_I won't pick you up today—meeting. I'm sure you can take care of yourself._

_-Kakashi_

_P.S.- Have you seen my Icha Icha Paradise volume one, book three? If you find it, tell me. _

"I wonder if that book was the book I…He probably wrote this last night. He's still here…and asleep," Naruto said to himself. He grabbed his bag and yelled "Bye!" so the whole house could hear him, including the sleeping Kakashi. Naruto left to go to the Academy.

When he got to the academy he sat down in the same place he did the day before. Sasuke and Sakura were there already and so were a few others.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted his new friend with a grin.

"Hey," Sasuke responded. There was a pause. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked with a tilted head.

"Do you think we can train together after school?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blinked. "Sure, why not? ...Why do you want to train with me?"

"I thought you were pretty good yesterday and I need someone to train with," Sasuke replied. "I need to learn how to see the unexpected."

"Oh…okay," Naruto said with a smile.

The class filled up in ten minutes and soon, a new teacher was introduced.

"My name is Mizuki, so you call me Mizuki-sensei," the blue-haired man said. He looked around the room. "I'm going to be your first year teacher," he added.

"Hello, Mizuki-sensei," chorused through the room.

"All right, we'll start off with basic knowledge of a ninja," he started. "There are a total of six different ranks of ninja, but the main are _Genin_, C_huunin_, _Jounin_ and _Kage_, Genin being the lowest. You are all just Academy students, not really a rank at all, yet," Mizuki lectured.

Naruto had his head resting on the table. 'Ah, I can never learn if he just gives lectures! They're boring! Kakashi's already told me this stuff anyway…' Naruto mentally pouted as he closed his eyes.

"Naruto!" Naruto jerked his head up. "Tell me all the ranks of a ninja!" Mizuki ordered.

Naruto bit back a yawn before replying.

"Most don't consider 'Academy student' as a rank, but it is. Then there is Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, Tokubetsu Jounin, medic-nin, ANBU, Oinin, and Kage," Naruto put his head back on the table.

"If you already know this then why don't you teach the class?" Mizuki said with his eyebrow twitching.

"No, no, you're doing a fine job," Naruto said sarcastically, but not obviously. As Mizuki continued his speech, Naruto saw three boys sneaking out through a window. One he recognized.

'That's the boy who thinks everything's "troublesome",' he thought. The boys were, if he remembered right, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. Naruto smirked and leaned over towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked to get said boy's attention. "Do you already know this stuff?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. "My mom wanted me to be ready for the first couple of days, so she taught me a bit."

"Okay, then come on!" Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke behind the desk and went to the back of the room.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke whispered as Naruto dragged him to the same window he saw the boys go out.

"

Shh! Be quiet!" Naruto said, a bit louder than Sasuke.

'You're the one who's loud…' Sasuke thought to himself.

Naruto jumped out of the window with Sasuke right behind him. They were lucky they were on the first floor. He spotted the boys and ran towards them.

"Hey! Did ya'll know that stuff already, too?" he asked.

"Naw, I just got bored," the boy that was named Kiba said. He had short, brown, messy hair with triangle-like markings on his cheeks. A dog was also on his head. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba. This here is Akamaru!" Kiba introduced himself and his best friend.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru… I know the information, so it would be troublesome to stay in there," Shikamaru declared.

"Akimachi, Chouji! I just followed Shikamaru out here," the fat boy said. He had brown hair, but lighter than Kiba's. He had a spiral on each cheek.

"Uzu-Hatake Naruto!" Naruto exclaimed as he realized he had a new last name. "This is Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto gestured over towards Sasuke.

"Why are you here, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

"Naruto" Sasuke simply said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I dragged him out here," he admitted.

"I knew the information, though," Sasuke said, making sure he wasn't trying to be behind or anything.

Akamaru started sniffing Naruto then jumped off Kiba's head. He sniffed Naruto's ankles and then licked them.

"Hey! Hehe! That tickles!" Naruto said and picked up the dog. "Here you go, Kiba," Naruto said as he handed Akamaru to Kiba.

"I guess he likes you," Kiba said. "I bet it's 'cause you look and smell like an animal," Kiba said.

"Your tail and ears…I've never seen or read about a bloodline like that," Shikamaru said. "The closest thing is one of the Inuzuka's family jutsu, Juujin Bunshin and that doesn't have ears or a tail, just animal features as in fangs and claws…does it have a name?"

Naruto shrugged. "I have no idea if it has a name."

"I've heard of Hatake, but there is nothing about…your animal features. Why not ask your mother or father to see if they can give you a name for it?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Well, first, I don't have a mother or father…by birth, that has this bloodline," Naruto said looking down. "I'm not a born-Hatake. I was an orphan until a couple of days ago. I'm now adopted, though!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…" Shikamaru apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Naruto said.

"All right, well…if anyone wants to still learn in the academy without listening to the lectures…how about we have a small fight or something?" Kiba suggested.

"You mean a spar?" Shikamaru corrected.

"Yeah…"Kiba said. "I just…um…couldn't thing of the word…"

"Okay…I'll spar with you," Naruto said.

"All right! Just for a warning: nothing can go past my nose!" Kiba exclaimed as he proudly pointed his thumb at his nose. "You still up for it?"

"You bet!" Naruto said. "Nothing can go past my ears!" he said and, like Kiba, pointed his thumb, though at his ears instead of his nose.

"Sparring is so troublesome…I'll watch," Shikamaru said lazily.

"I'll watch, too! Let's see what's better! The nose or the ears!" Chouji said.

"I have nothing else to do, so I'll watch, but I want to spar sometime, too," Sasuke said.

"All right!" Kiba exclaimed "Naruto, make sure you don't cry when you lose!"

"I wouldn't worry about me," Naruto said. "Let's start!"

_**Ack! Again with the same kind of cliffy! Well, I couldn't fit the whole spar in this anyway…the spar is six pages by itself, written…Well! Next time we'll see which is better! The nose or the ears!**_

Note from Milky: You're praising me too much…I'm too flattered! o.O But thanks! And on behalf of the author, I say:

Please review:D Those who do would probably receive response cookies XP Take care!

_**Go Milky! You're just too awesome!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Update! I told you it would take a while, but it was sooner than expected! I'm happy!**_

_**You know how I told you my GPA of the first nine weeks of school? Well, it changes because I have all honors! So, now I have a GPA of 4.6229! Also I have to start studying for mid term exams and stuff –sigh- I really hate exams…I like quizzes O.o not exams or tests, though…I'm weird like that… **_

_**Another thing is that I now have fanart in my profile, so go check it out!**_

_**Replies to reviews!:**_

**_I tried to reply by hitting the reply button, but if it doesn't work, tell me, and if it does, also tell me. If there is anything I want everyone to know that someone said I will probably say something like "So-and-so had a good point" or something like that. If it ends up not working, I will repost this chapter with the responds and keep doing it that way. _**

_**These are the ones that don't have the reply-thing:**_

**_nyoro o: Thank you so much!_**

**_Klong: I think she already has I'm considering it, don't worry _**

**_Gale Abbey: Advice not really needed, seeing as it was…don't mean to be rude._**

_**Thank you, everyone that reviewed! I'll keep up the progress 'cause I'm so happy about this story! -grins ear to ear-**_

_**Words: 17236, reviews: 194 hits: 20239, c2s: 14, favs:75, and alerts: 140! Ya'll (Can't help it, I'm southern XD) are great! I love you all! –death-hugs everyone-**_

**_Also, thanks for commenting on you're favorite pairings; It's just a poll, not a voting booth, so just keep that in mind…So far, her are the girls for Naruto:_**

_**Sakura: 26**_

_**Hinata: 35**_

_**Ino: 3**_

_**Female Haku: 6**_

**_For Sasuke:_**

**_DECIDED! TENTEN!_**

**_For Kakashi:_**

**_DECIDED! ANKO!_**

**_For Shikamaru:  
DECIDED! TEMARI!_**

**_For Neji:_**

_**Ayame (ramen girl): 1**_

_**Ino: 1**_

**_For Chouji:_**

_**Ino: 4**_

_**Oc: 1C**_

**_For Lee:_**

_**OC ( wow, that will be fun if that happens): 4**_

_**Sakura: 2**_

**_For Shino:_**

_**Ino: 1**_

_**All right, as you can see, I've decided on some pairings now! I think I may go with Ino for Chouji, but I'm not sure…I need more votes for that…-hinthint-…as for Naruto…still working on trying to decide…I think it comes down to Hinata or Sakura, so I'll have to choose…they're really close in the votes…then there's Neji…sigh as it says up there. With Lee, waiting for more votes, again –hinthint- .**_

**_Oh, one more thing about the couples: I will have 'young' couples, so, for example, Tenten could be paired with Neji at first, but then later goes to Sasuke. I think that will at least make it so everyone gets a little of what pairing they want . So if there is a pairing that happens and you don't like it, just kept reading and I can bet that you'll see a bit of it hopefully I can make it all work out!_**

**_Btw, just wanted everyone to know that I put some stuff about ideas for a new story in my profile…so, yeah…if you could look at that, that would be great! -I put this up last chapter, too if you're wondering, hehe-_**

_**Shout out!**_

**_To Milky Etoile! My new beta reader! I really needed one, so thanks so much! Everyone won't have to read all my mistakes anymore! –cheers- Go Milky Etoile! I bet you all noticed how mistake-free the last chapter was! You're awesome!_**

_**On with the story!:**_

"Akamaru! Come on, we may not be able to do much yet, but we can try!" Kiba said. "Naruto, I can't fully use any of my family jutsu's yet, but I've been practicing one of them!" Kiba said.

"I only know one ninjutsu and just mastered it, so we're even in that," Naruto said.

"But I'm gonna cream you, still!" Kiba said proudly. Akamaru barked.

"Whatever you say, let's just start already!" Naruto said.

They got in their positions and the spar began. Kiba was the one that started it off by running towards Naruto with a punch. Naruto caught it and Kiba used his other hand to try again. Naruto caught Kiba's other fist.

"You can't do anything. What will you do?" Naruto said with a smirk.

Kiba grinned widely and called out "Akamaru! Now!"

"What?!" Naruto saw Akamaru climb from the ground to Kiba's head and jumped up into the air and started falling down towards Naruto. Naruto looked up at the strange sight. He was thrown back as Kiba sent a punch to his face. Kiba had a smile plastered on his face.

Ready to give up yet?" Kiba asked. He watched as Naruto stood up.

"Ah, that was nothing compared to what I've gone through!" Naruto said. "Try twenty times that strength you used and then ten of those at the same time." Naruto looked down. "That hurts."

"Ouch," was all Kiba could say. Akamaru landed on the ground and ran over to Kiba and climbed on his head.

Naruto got set again. "Let's go again. You won't win," he declared.

"I got the first hit, there's no way you'll win!" Kiba gloated.

"The first hit doesn't matter," Naruto said. "The last does."

Kiba growled. "Then the last hit will be mine," he said.

"Keep dreaming, dog-boy," Naruto said, making up a nickname for Kiba.

"Well, if I'm a dog-boy, then you're a full-blooded fox!" Kiba retorted.

"Not my fault I have…fox features!" Naruto said. "Let's just continue. Come on, dog-boy!" Naruto teased.

"You asked for it!" And Kiba charged.

Naruto jumped up and did a few hand sighs. He winced as the pain from the chakra depletion reminded him that he couldn't use chakra for a while. "Shoot…" Kiba jumped up after him, but Naruto dodged him.

XXXXX

Sasuke watched the spar closely. "He's not as fast as he was yesterday and did you see him make those seals? He stopped," Sasuke said.

"I did notice that," Shikamaru said.

"I wonder why…" Sasuke thought aloud.

"Well, seeing that he stopped after doing seals, it could do with either his jutsu or maybe something to do with his chakra," Shikamaru analyzed.

XXXXX

"Akamaru," Kiba said so only his dog could hear him. "You got it?" Akamaru yipped at his master. "Good, we'll win for sure, now!" Kiba said.

Naruto didn't know what Kiba was telling his dog, but he picked up a few words Kiba said. "I have to find a place to hide so I can think of a plan!" Naruto said to himself.

Kiba charged again. Naruto dug into his pocket in his pants and threw a smoke bomb. Kiba and Akamaru coughed because of the smoke. When it cleared they couldn't find Naruto.

Naruto was behind a wall, of the school building, catching his breath and trying to think of a plan. One of his ears twitched as he heard footsteps. He looked to his left to see Kiba about to throw a punch at him. Naruto caught Kiba's wrist when it was inches away from his face. He let out a breath of relief. He had Kiba's wrist in a tight hold so he couldn't move it. Akamaru jumped and bit Naruto's wrist.

"Itai! Ow! Ow! Ow! Leggo!" Naruto yelled as he let go of Kiba and tried to get Akamaru to let go of his. Naruto moved to the right, dodging an oncoming Kiba. Kiba landed on the ground and got back up. Akamaru let go of Naruto's wrist and went over to Kiba and got back on his head. Kiba came at Naruto again and kicked him back. Naruto slid on the ground until he came to a stop and rubbed his sore rear.

Kiba came from behind Naruto and stepped on his tail.

"…" Naruto bit his bottom lip to try and not scream, but failed. "ITAI!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped away from Kiba and started tending his sore tail with tears threatening to come out. "Itai…itai…ow…You'll get it now! That hurt!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto got up and charged at Kiba and was about to hit him, but stopped. His ears twitched and he looked to his right. There stood Mizuki at the door, tapping his foot.

"Back in the class!" he yelled at them. "Now!" He said and pointed at the door.

"We'll finish this later, okay?" Naruto asked as he brushed himself off.

"All right! But watch out!" Kiba said. "I'll be even stronger then!" Kiba proclaimed.

"I will be, too!" Naruto said, both of them making a promise to the other.

"All right, get back to class!" Mizuki said as he ushered the boys in. "I'll get you five to stand at the front of the class and answer any questions I ask you," Mizuki ordered.

"Fine!" Naruto said. "I'll answer you're questions!" he proclaimed. Naruto and the others went inside the classroom and went to the front.

"All right, first question," Mizuki started. "Naruto, what's chakra?"

"Chakra is…is the energy that everyone has…that…that, if used right, could let you use jutsus," Naruto answered as he tried to remember what Kakashi told him.

"..uh…" Mizuki coughed. "Next question…" Mizuki was just a little bit shocked Naruto knew the answer. "What is the name of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha?" Mizuki asked.

"Well, Hokage is the title, but the Hokage now is Sarutobi-sama," Naruto said, remembering that from talking to the Hokage himself.

'I'm going to have to make these questions harder!' Mizuki thought. "All right, next question: If a shinobi throws a kunai seventy degrees in the air at thirty-five miles per hour towards a target with the target three feet in the air, will the kunai hit its target?" Mizuki smirked to himself.

"Um…" 'Shoot, I didn't learn anything like this, yet! ...' Naruto's thoughts were cut off as someone in the class spoke up.

"Mizuki-sensei…w-we haven't l-learned about w-weapons yet," a girl with bluish-black hair and pupil-less eyes said while fiddling with her thumbs. "W-we aren't s-supposed to l-learn it u-until later in t-the year."

Naruto blinked a few times and then looked over to the fuming Mizuki. Mizuki quickly collected himself and made up an excuse "Yes, but he wasn't in here to know that, was he?" he said, proud of his excuse. "Sit down now, boys,"

The boys sat down in their seats. The rest of the day was just Naruto being tortured by the many lectures of doom. When the lunch bell rung, though, Naruto pulled out a thermos opened it revealing his favorite food: ramen. He yelled "Itadakimasu!" loud enough for everyone. He was sitting in his normal seat beside Sasuke.

"Mind if I sit here?" Kiba asked after he already sat down in the seat Sakura usually sat in. "Thanks," he said even without an answer.

"Sure, I don't mind," Naruto said with a smile. "What do you have for lunch?" he asked, eyeing a paper bag Kiba had in his hand.

"I have sushi," Kiba said, "and Akamaru has just some dog food," he said.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he turned his gaze to a box Sasuke had.

"I have rice with a special seasoning my mom made," Sasuke said.

Kiba saw that Naruto's thermos was empty "What did you have?" he asked.

"Ramen! My favorite!" Naruto said.

"Kiba, one thing you need to know about Naruto is he doesn't eat ramen," Sasuke said. "He inhales it."

Naruto grinned widely.

"Naruto," Sasuke said to get the fox-featured boy's attention. "You weren't moving as fast as yesterday," Sasuke commented on the earlier spar. "You also did hand signs but stopped," Sasuke said. "Why?"

"Hm…" Naruto thought for a minute. "You noticed it?" Naruto asked, more like a statement. "Hehe," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I think it was from...um…what was it called…Chakra…something…I ran out of chakra…" Naruto tried to think of the word.

"You mean chakra depletion?" Shikamaru asked from the seat behind Naruto.

"Yeah! That's it! I had…have…chakra depletion!" Naruto said, turning to face the lazy boy.

"That's bad, Naruto, what did you do?" Sasuke asked.

"I learned a jutsu! That's the one was talking about, Kiba, I learned Kawarimi," Naruto said proudly.

"You mastered it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep! It was one of the hardest things I've done!" Naruto said. "I guess because I haven't learned a jutsu before." He shrugged.

"It's amazing you can even move!" Shikamaru said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru nodded. "Oh...okay…I don't hurt unless I try to use chakra," Naruto said. "Anyway, where's that girl that told Mizuki-sensei that question wasn't our level?" Naruto asked, looking around. He spotted the shy girl and walked over to her after telling the others he would be right back.

"Hey, you're the girl that stood up for me, right?" Naruto asked the shy girl as she looked up at him.

"Y-yes, I'm H-Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," Hinata introduced herself while shuddering.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata, I'm Naruto! Hatake Naruto!" Naruto said with a grin "I just wanted to say thanks!" Naruto said and waved before going back to the others.

"Y-you're welcome...Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly and blushed 'He's cute…'

**_Yeah, that was the spar, hope ya'll liked it and weren't disappointed! Longest fighting scene every written by me. Only the third I've ever written in my life. Most annoying one to write XD but it was also fun! I love Kiba and Naruto…_**

_**Also! I got Hinata in! What is that? Yes, she did think Naruto was cute, but who couldn't? this is longer than the other chapters, so I hope you enjoy it! I really liked writing this chapter for some odd reason O.o oh well!**_

**_Next chapter: The group's together and they're going to play a special game! Oh wait, and Kiba tries to give Naruto a nickname?! Wait and find out next chapter!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Gah! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated! I had Christmas out of town and then New Years and then I worked a little on this and then I had Exams, so I DO have a _small_ excuse! I'll try to update more often! Hm…what would you think if I took a break for a little while so I can type all of it, so that I would be able to update every day easier? It would be easier for me, but I bet you want me to put up the chapters as soon as possible, huh? Hehe, well, sorry again…_**

**_I now have fanart in my profile, so go check it out! I would love to see if anyone else would do fanart for this! Also, if you have a fan character I'm going to need a few in this and I suck at coming up with them sigh So if you have any and would let me use them, that would be great! I would mention you and have a disclaimer just for that character!_**

_**Replies to reviews!:**_

_**These are the ones that don't have the reply-thing:**_

**_Aboywithnoname: thanks for the vote, but hate is a strong word, do you really hate her?_**

**_Dragon: Thank you so much!_**

**_nyoro o: Thank you! Glad you're enjoying it so much! I agree that I like the fact he's not super powered XD_**

**_CJ: Well see, but for sure you'll see some NaruSaku, just don't know if it will it will be the main pairing_**

**_DJ fox: He's 6 right now, actually _**

**_akuma-chan0326: We'll see, I still haven't decided…_**

**_Kitsune6: Wow, I'm glad you like it even if it's not you're kind of thing! That make's me happy_**

**_Thank you everyone that reviewed! Death hugs everyone_**

**_I HAVE DESIDED ON ALL PAIRINGS! I won't tell you yet, though! You'll find out, but I will have ' young' couples, so, for example, Tenten could be paired with Neji at first, but then later goes to Sasuke. I think that will at least make it so everyone gets a little of what pairing they want . So if there is a pairing that happens and you don't like it, just kept reading and I can bet that you'll see a bit of it hopefully I can make it all work out!_**

**_Another thing is that the couples will not go into play until LATER. There will be NO 'Oh I like you even though we're only 7, so let's stay together and later plan to get married!(kiss)' I will not do that! It just doesn't work that way! There are going to be crushes, but no boyfriend/girlfriend stuff until they're around 12/13/14 and so on._**

_**Shout out!**_

**_To Milky Etoile! My beta reader! My story is so mistake-free now! It's amazing! claps for Milky_**

**_Also to Lonefox because I get so many great ideas from him! He's letting me use a couple of his character, too! _**

**_Also to XxchiritarisuxX! She is my sister! Not blood, though, not even by adoption or step or half or anything like that, but she's still my sister, one of my best friends in the world!hugs She's awesome!_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this fanfic wouldn't exist. It would be the plot of Naruto! But of course, Masashi-san won't let me...he won't even let me have Kiba! I'll try $3 instead of the two I already tried…**_

_**On with the story!:**_

"I'm back!" Naruto said as he sat down in his seat. "Her name is Hinata."

"Hinata, okay," Kiba said. "I'm going to see if she wants to come over here. We could go outside so we can be more comfortable," He suggested.

"Sure! That's fine with me!" Naruto said.

"Girls are so troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a sigh "…but I guess it wouldn't matter…"

"Sure," Chouji said.

"I don't care, she can come," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Alright! I'll go get her!" Kiba said as he started walking over to Hinata. "Hey, I'm Kiba, Naruto's friend, you wanna come with us? It doesn't look like you're with anybody," Kiba said while looking around. Akamaru barked from atop Kiba's head.

"S-sure! I'm not eating w-with anyone, s-so it w-would be nice," Hinata said, touching her index fingers together nervously.

"Alright! Come on, we're going outside!" Kiba said as he ushered Hinata to the others.

"M-my father w-wouldn't want me to be outside…what if we're late for the next class?" Hinata said, thinking of what her father would think of her.

"Ah, don't worry! It can sometimes be a good thing to be...hm…I guess you would call it being free," Kiba said and smiled at her. "Not following ever rule while others are so strict towards you…yeah, I'll call that freedom!" He said as he pumped his fist in the air. "Just relax and have fun! That's my motto!"(1) Kiba told Hinata. When the two reached the others Kiba said "Got her! Let's go outside!" Kiba exclaimed and the group went outside.

"Let's sit over there!" Naruto said, pointing to a tree with a swing hanging from one of it's branches. They walked over and sat in a circle, with Naruto sitting on the swing. "Hey, how about we play a game or something to get to know each other better?" Naruto suggested.

"Alright! I know a game!...Well, It's kinda like a game, anyway," Kiba said. "What you do is tell everyone three things about yourself, but the thing is, one of the three things is a lie. We have to try and guess which one is a lie!"(2) Kiba explained.

"That sounds great! Let's do that!" Naruto said "I'll start! Hm…" He tapped his chin in thought "I'm the son of Hatake, Kakashi. My favorite color is orange and I have an older brother!" he said.

"Number one's true, he told me yesterday," Sasuke said.

"Number two is also true, I think, because he's wearing orange…a lot of it…," Chouji said.

"So number three is false," Shikamaru said.

:Ah! That must have been too easy!" Naruto said with a small sigh. "Well, you're right, so how about you go next, Sasuke?"

"Okay…"Sasuke paused and thought. "Um…I have a brother. I think he's the best. I'm part of the Uchiha clan."(3)

"Number two is the lie," Naruto said. "You want to beat your brother and it almost seems like you're starting to hate him, so that is defiantly the lie."

"That was quick," Sasuke said.

"Well, the others are true because there were two for you're brother and the last one, well, unless 'looks can be deceiving' applies, your clothes have the Uchiha mark on them," Shikamaru said.

"Oh…"Was the intelligent reply from Sasuke.

"I'll go next," Chouji said "I'm…bigger than most people because of my clan. My favorite food is chips and my family jutsu can make us smaller," Chouji said.

"You mean you're fat because of your clan?" Naruto said and started to regret it when he saw Chouji's eyes give of a spark of red giving off the impression of fire.

"I. AM. NOT. **FAT!**" Chouji yelled and started to look like he was going to attack but never did.

Naruto sweat dropped and put his hands I front of him in a 'Okay, okay,' motion. "Okay, you're not fat, geez," he said and adding the 'Don't use the 'f' word in front of Chouji' note in his brain.

"Number three is false, but doesn't the side effect make you…thinner?" Shikamru questioned.

"…" Chouji was just silent for a moment. "That was the right answer," he said, not mentioning his correction.

"Okay! Shikamaru, you next! Then, you go, Hinata. After her, you, Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Ah, it's too troublesome for me…" Shikamaru said "…but I'll do it anyway," he said as he felt glares on him. He sighed "My family jutsu has to do with the sun position and how far I am from the target. I think school is troublesome. Last, I like a girl in our class," Shikamaru said.

'The position of the sun…like Kakashi said about time? I don't think so...but it's to complicated to be a lie, so I'll say it's true…' Naruto thought. "It's not number two because you think everything is 'troublesome'," everybody started to giggle. "My guess is number three! Mainly because you would think girls are 'too troublesome to like,'" Everybody's giggle became a snicker as some tried to stop from laughing too hard.

"You're right," Shikamaru said lazily.

"What's your family jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"The _Kagemane no jutsu,_" Shikamaru said.

"Shadow bind? That sounds so cool!" Naruto said. "Okay! Hinata! You're turn!"

"O-okay, Naruto-kun," Hinata said "I-I have a cousin w-who is one year older than m-me. I h-have a younger s-sister who is two and I don't have a b-bloodline," She shuddered.

"Why don't you have any pupils?" Naruto randomly asked, looking into Hinata's eyes. Hinata blushed.

"Baka! Don't ask questions like that!" Sasuke said as he hit Naruto over the head.

"Itai! That hurt! I was just curious! You didn't have to hit me!" Naruto said and turned to Hinata "Sorry."

"T-that's okay, it's part of my f-family, I-I don't know much about it y-yet," Hinata explained.

"Well, I say you do have a bloodline," Shikamaru said "and it has to do with your eyes."

"Y-yes, you're right," Hinata said. "I-It's called Byakkugan," She explained.

"Interesting," Shikamaru said and Chouji nodded in agreement.

"That's cool!" Naruto said.

"Yeah! What does it do?" Kiba asked.

"It l-lets you see the chakra coils of s-someone and see t-through objects," The shy girl explained.

"Chakra coils? Is that what they're called?" Naruto said as more of a statement than a question. "Otou-san never told me the name of them," Naruto said sheepishly "But, that's really cool!" He turned to Kiba. "You're turn, dog-boy!"

"Why are you calling me that?!" Kiba asked, aggravated.

"I'll call you that 'till we finish our spar!" Naruto said.

"Fine! I'll give you a nickname, too!" Kiba looked up in thought "I got it!" he exclaimed. "I'll call you fishcake-chan!" he announced.

Naruto fell, backwards, out of the swing with his feet still on the wood and got partly up to look at Kiba. "First you call me a full-blooded fox, now a fishcake!" he yelled. "Oh, and don't use '-chan' or I'll start calling you puppy-chan!" Naruto warned.

Kiba scooted back a little "A-a-a…n-n-no t-thanks! I-I'll c-call you Fishcake! N-n-no '-chan'!" Kiba shuddered after he felt a small killer intent coming from the boy he now was going to call fishcake.

"Why fishcake?" Chouji asked. "I know Naruto means the fishcake on ramen but it doesn't fit his look," he explained.

"But he also eats- no, sorry, inhales ramen in a matter of seconds," Sasuke said.

"..Okay! Enough about my name!" Naruto said. "Kiba, your turn." He said almost too calmly.

"O-okay," Kiba said, shivering again. 'That's kinda creepy…' "Um, I'll make it easy for ya!" Kiba said. "I love dogs, my family uses dogs in their jutsu and I love cats."

"You hate cats," Naruto said "That was too easy, and you were the one that suggested this game," he eyed Kiba. A bell rung and everyone went inside the academy. "Well, that was fun, but now we have to listen to Mizuki-sensei's lectures!" Naruto said. " Let's go…"

Back in the classroom Naruto kept drifting of to sleep but waking up a millisecond later. "This is so boring…I already know this stuff…most of it anyway…"He said to him self and closed him eyes.

"Naruto! Eyes to the front!"(4) Mizuki yelled.

"I don't have to see you to hear you, Mizuki-sensei," Naruto replied while holding back a yawn.

"I don't know if you're paying attention or not if you don't keep your eyes on the front!" Mizuki said back.

"Yeah, okay, whatever," Naruto said, dismissing the conversation with a wave of his hand. Mizuki's eye twitched but then he just continued his lecture. Naruto found out that it he stared at the posters at the front Mizuki would think he was paying attention. It worked very well. The rest of class was pretty much the same for Naruto and the others except for the occasional Kiba trying to sneak out, only to be caught by the all-seeing-teacher-eyes that all young kids believe teachers have. Kiba was given the 'dunce' hat, which Akamaru proudly ripped to microscopic pieces with his teeth. The bell rung and Naruto happily bounced out of his seat.

"Otou-san won't pick me up today…" Naruto said to himself as he started walking back to his house. "He had that meeting…" Naruto didn't notice that his raven-haired friend was running up to him.

**_(1) I think that is the coolest thing Kiba has said! I love Kiba….not as much as Naruto, though! I guess I just like animal-like boys! Lol!_**

_**(2) True game-thing! It was really funny! I told everyone that 1)I had a brother 7 ½ years older than me 2) I have family in New Mexico and 3) I'm allergic to cats. So how about you try to guess! You can play the 'game', too! I'll tell you the answer next chapter!**_

_**(3) That is SO Sasuke! Lol, all about the family.**_

_**(4) If you're teacher has never told you this, than you're probably one of those students who try and listen to every little detail of every little word…well, not saying that's bad! I do that…most of the time…sometimes I just don't care…and yet I'm one of the top in my class…hm…**_

**_That's it! I hoped you liked this chapter! I had so much fun with this! I'm sorry I didn't get it up before exams and stuff! I'm going to be getting really busy soon… I have robotics at my school, so we have to finish designing our robot for this competition and build it…sigh It doesn't give you a break…_**

**_Next chapter: Sasuke finds out what some people think of Naruto, but when he tries to tell Kakashi, Naruto stops him. Also, Naruto meets someone new and what was Kakashi's meeting about? Find out next chapter! Well, at least Naruto tries to find out what the meeting Kakashi had was about… _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reason for not updating sooner: School. Well, mainly, other than watching Naruto: Shippuden (which is AWSOME! Is in love with Naruto when he's 15) Oh, and my friend and I have been writing a story together (that will hopefully be good enough to become a comic…which I've already started drawing) I've also been somewhat working on drawing for this story! **_

**_Answer for the game: I'm not allergic to cats! So, yes I have a brother that is 7 ½ years older than me (which is quite cool because he helps me with ANYTHING except drawing) and yes, I have family in New Mexico(I live in South Carolina…yes...the state that has no reason for anyone to remember it. No offence or anything for any others who live in this state.)_**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto than I would not be updating because I would have fans on top of me yelling "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NARUTO: SHIPPUDEN!" or something of the like…and I'm updating so that is no way possible… **_

_**On with the story!:**_

"_Otou-san won't pick me up today…" Naruto said to himself as he started walking back to his house. "He had that meeting…" Naruto didn't notice that his raven-haired friend was running up to him._

Sasuke ran up to Naruto after getting away from the fan girls. He would have to ask Naruto how he got away from them so quickly. "Naruto," Sasuke said to get his attention. He waited until Naruto turned around to face him.

"Sasuke?"

"You were going to train with me?" Sasuke reminded the blonde boy.

"That's right! I almost forgot!" Naruto exclaimed. "We can go to my house. I always train in my back yard. It's really cool!" He said happily.

"Alright," The two left the Academy grounds and started to Naruto's house.

Naruto's fox ears slowly went down as they entered the marketplace. This didn't go unnoticed by the present Uchiha. "Naruto? What's wron-" before Sasuke could finish a woman can up to him and started pulling him away from his friend. "Lady! What are you doing?!"

"A great Uchiha, like yourself, shouldn't be around such a filthy thing, now," the woman said as if she was telling her son to get away from alcohol.

"Hey, lady, that's Naruto! He's my friend!" Sasuke said. Naruto looked down, his body language describing his emotion: Sadness. "He's not filthy and he's not a thing! He's Hatake Naruto! Don't you dare insult him in front of me!" He said uncharacteristically while pulling away roughly from the lady. Naruto's ears perked up at what he heard come out of his friends mouth.

"A-arigato, Sasuke," Naruto said, tears threatening to fall from his Sapphire eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"That's what friends are for," Sasuke said. Naruto let one happy tear streak down his whiskered cheek.

The woman glared at Naruto before turning around while "hmpf"ing and mumbling something about "fox –bad role model-" and "Not my fault…"

"That woman was rude!" Sasuke announced.

"I've dealt with worse," Naruto admitted. "Come on, we're almost there," Naruto said as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and practically dragged Sasuke the rest of the way.

'Worse? Naruto...what have you gone through? Why are people like that to you?' Sasuke thought as he was led to the Hatake residence.

When they got to the house they went straight to the back because Naruto didn't have a key yet. Sasuke's expression, when he saw the yard, was the same as Naruto's when he first saw it.

"Isn't it cool?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it is," Sasuke replied. "Hey, Naruto, what do you do for training?" Sasuke asked and Naruto just shrugged.

"Usually Otou-san tells me what to do," Naruto said apologetically.

"that's alright, let's just work a bit on Tiajutsu until Kakashi-san gets back, then he can help us," Sasuke suggested.

"Alright!" Naruto agreed. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Naruto scratched his whiskered cheek with a small blush "Do you think...when we do more written test and stuff…that maybe you could…um…help me? I'm not really good at them…at all."

"Sure," Sasuke agreed. "I'll help you out."

"Thanks!"

"You know, now that I look, you sorta look like a cat with the right light," Sasuke said with a soft chuckle.

"I do not! They're more like fox ears and no cats tail's are like min, either. I like to say I'm foxy!"(1) Naruto yelled.

"Fine, fine. Don't call Naruto a cat. Got it…" A knot formed on Naruto's head.

"Yo!" Kakashi 'poofed' in front of the two kids.

"Ah! Otou-san! I told you not to do that!" Naruto screamed.

"My bad, my bad," Kakashi waved his hand up and down. "Anything exciting happened today?"

"Yeah! I made some more friends!" Naruto said proudly. "Sasuke came here to train with me!"

"Hello, Kakashi-san," Sasuke greeted the copy-cat ninja.

"Hello, Sasuke, did Naruto get into any trouble?" Kakashi asked.

"If you call sneaking out of class, sparing a kid during class, outside, and being caught then, yes," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Kakashi looked at Naruto with a shake of his head. "Naruto…"

"I'm sorry!"

"I can't believe you got caught!" Kakashi said and sighed.

The two boys blinked, looked at each other, and blinked again. "What the…" The scrunched up their eyebrows in thought.

"A good, stealthy, ninja won't get caught," Kakashi explained simply.

"Oh," The boys sweatdroped.

"Something did happen on the way here, Kakashi-san," Sasuke said as he received a daring glare from Naruto.

"Hm? What happened?" The lazy Jounin asked.

"A rude la-" Sasuke was stopped by a hand covering his mouth. The said hand belonging to Naruto.

"Just some bully started calling me names," Naruto lied, which the lie was partly true. "Nothing too bad, though," He faked a huge grin and chuckled to make in more believable.

"Okay," Kakashi bought it. Sasuke gave Naruto a funny look and he just shrugged in return.

"'Tou-san! We wan to train some!" Naruto said.

"Well, start with some Tiajutsu and weapons," Kakashi said. "Though make sure the weapons are dull once you get to them.

"Aww! Why can't we use the ones the really work?" Naruto wined.

"You haven't learned how to use then yet, that's why," Kakashi said.

""Fine," Naruto pouted with his arms crossed.

The two started their training with simple stretches to loosen their muscles. They did a few push-ups to finish it up and starting thinking of Tiajutsu stances.

"You have your own, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked "A family one?"

"Yeah, but I haven't worked on a lot on it…" Sasuke said. "What about you?"

"Otou-san wants me to find my own. He would never let me use his because , he says, that I'm a different type than him," Naruto explained.

"A different type?" Sasuke questioned.

"Who knows…" Naruto just shrugged. "Can you help me think on a stance?"

"Sure. Let's start with how you battle. How would you like to battle?" Sasuke asked.

"Quickly…stealthy…like a…-"

"Like a fox!" Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, I guess, being sneaky!" Naruto laughed.

"Your stance has a lot to do with that…or at least that's what I was told by my dad. It worked with the main five elements. Lightning- quick but mainly you're going after paralyzing your enemy before going in for the last hit.

"Earth- mainly just plain strength but you have to be sturdy or hold your ground.

"Water- stealthy but having your enemy know you're there. It's more for the slow killing type.

"Wind- It's stealthy and you don't let your enemy know where you are. It's for the quick kill and no one can track it because it's random.

"Then there's fire- This is the hardest because you have to be able to right in front of your enemy and being straight forward while going for the slow kill," Sasuke explained what he had learned from his dad.

"Oh…so...what am I, then?" Naruto asked and Sasuke sighed.

"You're wind because you mainly want to be stealthy and sneaky and, knowing you, you wouldn't want o see someone get killed slowly…and you're random," Sasuke said.

"Oh, alright…I guess…so a wind-based stance, then?"

"Yep."

"Alright…how do I do that?" Sasuke sighed again.

"You have to be in a relaxed position but be able to move around very easily and quickly. Don't put your hand in any position other than beside you or in a way that wouldn't tell then what you plan to do next unless you want to trick them. That would be good for you know that I think about it…" Sasuke explained.

"Alright…my brain hurts from too much information at one go," Naruto said. "Can we just work with weapons now?"

"Sure, that's fine with me, but don't forget what I said," Sasuke warned.

"Er…I'll try…" Naruto said. "Come on, Sasuke, we have some kunai in the house," He led the way into the house. "Wait here, I'll get them," and he went down the stairs. Sasuke sat down on the couch and waited. Naruto came back up, struggling with a box full of rusted and dulled kunai and shuriken. "Think this will be enough?"

"Y-yeah, that's defiantly enough," Sasuke said. They went out and practiced on the logs until it was time for Sasuke to leave. He waved good-bye and went home.

Kakashi and Naruto had a dinner of udon, much to Naruto's disappointment of not having ramen. Naruto kept asking Kakashi what his meeting was about but he would only say "You'll find out soon," or "I don't need to tell you," which was followed with a "Why?" and that being reasoned with a simple "Because," which aggravated Naruto to no end. After the meal they went to their beds and slept through the night.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next day and got ready before rushing out the door not thirty minutes after he woke up. "Bye Otou-san! See you later!" When he got to the academy he went straight to his seat and sat down. Sasuke was already there, but so was most of the class. There was about fifteen minutes until the bell rung. Naruto looked towards the girl that always sat next to him, Sakura, the girl he still hadn't talked to. 

"Hi, I'm Naruto!" He said, offering his hand.

Sakura looked up from her lap to see the hand, then back to her lap. "I-I'm Sakura,"(2)

"Nice to meet you, Sakura! Hey, why do you always look so down?" Naruto asked.

"I-I always get teased about my forehead…" she said.

"Oh. Well…doesn't a big forehead mean that you're smart?" Naruto asked.

"I…never thought of it…that way…but still…" Sakura starred at her lap.

"…" Naruto sighed. "Sorry, I really don't know what to do…I know! I can at least cheer you up!" Naruto said happily. "Now…how can I-" All the sudden, Shikamaru, who was above Naruto, tipped his _open_ water bottle with his elbow, by accident, and it emptied…on none other than our fox-friend, Naruto.

"Ah! Water! It's SO wet! SO cold!" Naruto stood up, tail puffy, and tried to get the water off him.

"You know…that water was warm, not cold," Shikamaru corrected lazily.

"It's cold when it spills on you!" Naruto retorted. Naruto heard someone start to giggle and turned it's direction. He saw it was Sakura. His face relaxed from the "Who's laughing at me?!" to the "I'm happy she's happy," look. He started to laugh right along with her.

The rest of the class was in the classroom by now and getting things out that they needed. The bell rung and Mizuki went to the front of the class. "Alright, get out a pencil and a piece of paper, we're writing notes today."

The class groaned while some complained about their hand hurting or something of the like. Naruto didn't mind, he wasn't going to be taking very many notes. Maybe a few then showing it to Kakashi so he could teach him the rest. It was more effective.

"Also, I would like announce that the boys and girls will be split up for a little while so that the girls can start working on flower arranging to help them become better kunoichi and the guy can work on the ways of escape. It is required and there will be a project or test that will be given out at the end of the course that will be a major grade!" Mizuki announced.

Some of the students seemed excited while others groaned. 'Escape training, eh?' Naruto thought. 'That should be fun!'

"It will start tomorrow so we have to finish these notes today!" The class groaned again. This meant they were going to pack three day's amount of notes into one day. Not fun and your hand starts cramping up on you.

* * *

The next day- Escape training

"Alright! I need a helper to help me demonstrate the way to get out of ropes," Mizuki said and looked around the classroom of just boys.

'Not me. Not me, anyone but me! Mizuki-sensei just wants to make everyone laugh at me or embarrass me!' Naruto pleaded in his head, His prayers were not meet.

"Naruto! How about you help me out?" Mizuki said in a fake soft voice.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No,"

"Then don't ask…it's not like what I'll say will make a difference…" Naruto said, slightly mad he was chosen when he asked not to be. 'The world hates me and is making it known!' He went to where Mizuki was and stood there.

"Alright, sit in this chair, here," Mizuki said and Naruto did as he was told. Mizuki got a rope and tied Naruto to the chair. "Now, Naruto, try to get out." He told his student.

Naruto yawned and slowly moved his arm from under the ropes, not paying any attention to the rope burns, and moved his hand to his pouch and his waist. He got out a kunai and cut the ropes. "Alright."

Mizuki grunted and then got more rope. He tied Naruto up again, but this time took away his pouch and tied his hands behind the chair. Naruto tried to undo his hands but with little success. "Alright, I'm going to leave Naruto like this until he can figure out a way to get free since he's so good at escaping," Mizuki said and Naruto groaned.

This was going to be a long training course.

* * *

Flower arranging

"My name is Suzume. You can call me Suzume-sensei. Today's class is flower arranging." A woman said to the girls. She had black hair that was wavy and glasses that made it impossible to see her eyes.

The class was in a field with tons of different flowers surrounding them. Sakura was the furthest away, hiding so no one would notice her forehead. One girl noticed her, though, and went over to her.

"Hey, I'm Ino, what's your name?"

**_(1) Meaning like a fox, not as in 'sexy 'or anything of the like, though I do think Naruto looked FOXY when he's 15 and training at the waterfall.. drool I'm so bad…_**

**_(2) Remember, this part is before she meets Ino, so no ribbon yet so no self-confidence._**

**_Okay, everyone does know what happens in the flower arranging-thing, right? If not tell me and I'll tell you in a shortened version because I don't feel like writing that out…I don't do the write-what's-already-been-written stuff. It's too annoying…I'll finish the escape-training and move on, so just a warning._**

_**Hope that was long enough for you! Until next time!**_

**_Next chapter: More of the escape training! A new Sakura! Naruto becomes Sakura's show-and-tell to her new friend! Oh, and what are these _**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm updating! I just got back from Columbia where I was in a Robotics competition and WE WON! So, to celebrate a new chapter!_**

_**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine it would go something like this:**_

_**Iruka: "Naruto, what's the 'I' before 'E' rule?"**_

_**Naruto: "Uh… 'I' before 'E'…always…"**_

**_Iruka: "No, Naruto. It's 'I' before 'E' _except_ after 'C' AND when sounding like 'aye', as in 'neighbor' and 'weigh'; and on weekends and holidays and all throughout May; and you'll always be wrong not matter WHAT you say!"_**

_**Naruto: "(groans) That's a hard rule…that's a rough rule…"**_

**_-credit goes to Brian Regan (best comedian EVER!)_**

_**On with the story!:**_

* * *

_The next day- Escape training_

"_Alright! I need a helper to help me demonstrate the way to get out of ropes," Mizuki said and looked around the classroom of just boys._

'_Not me. Not me, anyone but me! Mizuki-sensei just wants to make everyone laugh at me or embarrass me!' Naruto pleaded in his head, His prayers were not meet._

"_Naruto! How about you help me out?" Mizuki said in a fake soft voice._

"_Do I have a choice?"_

"_No,"_

"_Then don't ask…it's not like what I'll say will make a difference…" Naruto said, slightly mad he was chosen when he asked not to be. 'The world hates me and is making it known!' He went to where Mizuki was and stood there._

"_Alright, sit in this chair, here," Mizuki said and Naruto did as he was told. Mizuki got a rope and tied Naruto to the chair. "Now, Naruto, try to get out." He told his student._

_Naruto yawned and slowly moved his arm from under the ropes, not paying any attention to the rope burns, and moved his hand to his pouch and his waist. He got out a kunai and cut the ropes. "Alright."_

_Mizuki grunted and then got more rope. He tied Naruto up again, but this time took away his pouch and tied his hands behind the chair. Naruto tried to undo his hands but with little success. "Alright, I'm going to leave Naruto like this until he can figure out a way to get free since he's so good at escaping," Mizuki said and Naruto groaned._

_This was going to be a long training course._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was currently sitting in the same chair for about half an hour or so. No rope this time though. _No,_ not _ropes_ but _chains_. The chains were so thick, too! He grunted and tried to slip out of them for the…he lost count at the twentieth time. 'That's it! I'm putting something in my shoe or something that can cut through these chains!' He yelled mentally.(1)

The other boys were at the rope stage because they had just started. Sasuke was fairing well, seeing as that he already had some training with this. "Uchiha's are taught how to escape earlier because they have to make sure they're sharingan, or its secrets, don't get taken." Sasuke said when he explained it to Naruto.

"That's not fair…" Naruto said with a pout. He talked to Sasuke, who was in a chair beside him with ropes tied around him. "Why don't you get yourself out?"

"Because it's easy to," Sasuke answered.

"That makes no sense what so ever."

"I don't want to be in chains like _someone_ I know who just happens to be beside me right now," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"I hate you," Naruto said with a glare.

"You don't mean that," A fact.

"Yeah…so?"

"Troublesome." Guess who said that.

"When did you start listening to us, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as he shifted in the chains to look at the lazy boy.

"Since you're too loud _not_ to listen to," The Nara said as he got his arms out of the rope and put them behind his head and leaned back. This was much more comfortable than being tied, anyway.

"Ops, gomen Shikamaru," Naruto apologized. He just heard snores as the respond.

"Hey, how are you doing, Fishcake?" Just guess who that was.

"Peachy, Dog-breath. Just peachy," Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. "Since when did you care?"

"Since I saw that the chains are making red marks on your skin," Kiba said, gesturing the chains with his thumb.

"Ah crap…" Naruto said with a sigh as he started working to get out again. "This is not my day."

"Advice?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Sasuke and tilted his head. "Advice?" He repeated.

"Yeah, do you want some advice on how to get out?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure! Why didn't you ask me earlier?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out why Sasuke didn't tell him he could get Naruto out of these stupid chains.

"You didn't ask."

"Oh…okay…well, I'm asking now!" Naruto said, really wanting to be free. "It should be illegal to tie up children and leave them like this!"

"Just relax, first," Sasuke commanded.

"Why?" Naruto couldn't think of one reason why he should relax right now. He wanted to get out of these frickin' chains!

"Because if you don't then you're going to go crazy and I'll bet that tail of yours will fall right off the way it's going," Sasuke commented on how Naruto's tail was wagging hard.(2)

"It won't fall off!...er…right?" Naruto said the last part almost in a pitiful voice. Sasuke just shrugged. "Aw, you're comforting me real well, Sasuke."

"I try." Sasuke said and Naruto slowly calmed down to the point he looked bored. Really bored.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto whined to his friend. "I'm _bored_ and very uncomfortable! What do I do _now_?"

"Break the chair."

"Eh?!"

"Break the chair," Sasuke repeated for the blonde.

"But that would mean Mizuki-sensei would get really mad at me!" Naruto protested.

"You're point is…"

"I don't want an angry Mizuki-sensei after my head _more_ than he already is!" Naruto tried to get Sasuke to understand: Mizuki would do anything to find an excuse to hurt or kill him.

"He can't kill you," Sasuke said "Plus, it's just a chair!"

"…Fine…" Naruto gave in then paused as he heard Mizuki telling them to "Don't break the chairs!" and shot Sasuke a 'I told you so and you know it,' look.

"Well, there are other ways, too" Sasuke said.

"Like…?" Naruto really wanted to get out this chair and straggle _something_, if it was a person or not.

"Kawarimi," Sasuke said. "Just replace yourself with something else in the room."

"Oh! Why didn't _I_ think of that?!" Naruto asked, wanting to hit his forehead at his stupidity.

"Your hands are chained behind your back."

"They are? Oh, I can get those out, not problem!" Naruto said with a big grin.

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep!" Naruto motioned his free hands to Sasuke after getting them out.

"How-"

"I have really small wrist," Naruto explained. "I've been able to get out of anything put on my wrist."

"Naruto, why do you have small wrists?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"'Cause I don't have enough meat on me, you could say," Naruto said with a small laugh.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto in disbelief. "Doesn't Kakashi-san give you enough to eat?"

"Yeah! He gives me enough! It's just…_before _he took me in…" Naruto explained that Kakashi wasn't starving him. "I was alone so I didn't have much money,"

"Oh…" That was all Sasuke could say. Naruto did the Kawarimi hand signs and all that was left in the chair was that chains and rope. "Naruto?" Sasuke looked around for Naruto. "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sasuke changed his gaze to where Mizuki was and saw that Naruto was sitting on the ground in front of the teacher. He got himself out of the ropes by cutting them with a concealed kunai and when over to the two.

"Mizuki-sensei! I just- What I mean is- Er- I got out of the chains!" Naruto stumbled with his words, trying to say the right thing.

"Really? How did you manage to do that?" Mizuki asked the fox-boy.

"Kawarimi! That's why I'm here! I switched with the rope that was by your feet!" Naruto quickly explained.

"Hm...I guess that now we have to move onto chakra restrictors…" Mizuki said and Naruto paled.

"Chakra restrictors…?" Naruto gulped and shuddered. This was going to be a long class…

* * *

A few days later

"Naruto! Naruto, come over here! I want you to meet someone!" Sakura said. The divided training had finally ended. Well, Naruto was happy it ended anyway, but, then again, right now he was being woken up by a pink-haired girl.

"Just a…few…few more…minutes…_please_," Naruto said groggily.

"You shouldn't be asleep Naruto!" Sakura said back.

Naruto slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at Sakura. He opened his other eye and blinked. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura again and blinked. "Hey, Sakura, where did you get that ribbon?" he paused for a second "and when did you talk so much?" Naruto asked with confusion clear on his face.

"I'll tell you everything after I show you to a friend!" Sakura said as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the classroom.

"Sakura, I'm human, not your show-and-tell. I can meet your friend," Naruto said, sighing. Sakura brought him to a group of girls.

"You'll be my show-and-tell for a little while, Naruto," Sakura whispered in one of Naruto ears. "This is Naruto!" Sakura introduced her 'Show-and-tell'. She motioned for one of the girls to come over with a wave of her hand. The girl came over to them.

"This is Ino," Sakura introduced her new friend.

Naruto put out his hand "Nice to meet you, Ino," Ino took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Ino said.

"Hey…I just noticed…we both have blonde hair and blue eyes!" Naruto announced.

"Yep, but _my_ hair is lighter and my eyes are a different shade, too," Ino said.

"But still!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Ino's the one who gave me the ribbon!" Sakura said "Doesn't it make me look better?"

"Yeah, it does," Naruto said "You both will probably have guys after you pretty soon," Naruto winked playfully.

Both girls blushed "Well, I like Sasuke," Ino said, her blush fading "You think you could tell him for me?"

"Er…sure…but I'm betting he will think you're just another fangirl," Naruto warned.

Ino sighed sadly but then put a fist in her hand. "I'll win Sasuke!" She declared.

All the sudden a bunch of girls come across the corner. Naruto started to leave to get away from the persistent girls but stopped and got an idea "Ino, I'll help you if you help me!" Naruto said almost pleadingly. He didn't want the fangirls.

"I'll get those girls away from you for awhile, but that's it," Ino said.

"Alright! Anything!" Naruto said and Ino walked over to the girls. Naruto couldn't tell what Ino was saying but he did see the girls get saddened and thry dispersed. Ino walked back over to them.

"Well, I don't think they'll be going after you for awhile," Ino said with a smile.

"Why? What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"It's a se-cr-et," Ino saying slowly and jokingly.

"Aw," Naruto said looking defeated. Naruto then noticed a lot of people looking out the window. "What's going on out there?" He asked.

"Didn't you hear? We're going to have daily morning spars," Ino explained.

"You were probably asleep, though," Sakura said with a giggle.

Naruto chucked embarrassedly and rubbed the back of his head "Probably."

"Yeah, we're going to have a spar every morning now. They'll choose random people from our class to go against each other," Sakura said.

"Really? Awesome! I wanna go watch!" Naruto said and he pushed his way through the crowd to the window. He looked to a boy next to him. "Who's in the spar?"

"Some guy named Shino and another named Ralf," The boy said.

"Thanks," He said and started to watch the two fight. He guessed that the one using bugs was Shino and the other, who seemed to like tiajutsu, was Ralf. In the end, the boy named Shino won by having a kunai to Ralf's neck.

"Winner: Aburame, Shino!" A judge said.

Naruto stared at Shino "He's pretty good," he said as he pushed he back through the crowd and went outside. "Oi! Shino, right?" Naruto said as he tried to get the bug-boy's attention.

"Yes," The boy said simply.

"I'm Hatake Naruto," Naruto introduced himself.

"Aburame Shino," Shino said. The boy paused for a moment and Naruto couldn't tell if he was doing anything because of Shino's glasses, but he felt eyes observing him. "You don't look like a Hatake."

"Well, I'm not a blood Hatake," Naruto explained "I'm an Uzumaki but I was adopted," He finished.

Shino gave a nod as a sign that he understood.

"Well…congratulations on winning! See you later!" Naruto said and went back to Sakura and the others.

"So…what's Shino like?" Sakura asked.

"Um…quiet…creepy…actually…" Naruto said.

"Oh," Sakura said "Ah...interesting…"

"…"

"…"

It was silent for awhile.

"We should get ready for class to start," Naruto said and started walking towards his seat.

"I agree," Sakura said and followed Naruto until she got to her seat. The rest of the day went on like any other day would go in the life of Naruto: Unpredictable.

* * *

_**(1) Does this sound familiar at all? If you haven't seen the first movie then you wouldn't get it…but I just wanted to clarify…sorta...and this was really pointless to point out…shrugs **_

**_If you haven't seen the first movie go watch it! It will be out in English in June! (Of course, I've seen it...and the second one…waiting for the third to come out on DVD…and the fourth has been announced it will be out in theaters this summer in Japan.)_**

**_(2) His tail is going like a cat's tail. You know, if they're worked up then their tails just don't stay still! It's funny, really XD I, having three cats, should know this, lol._**

_**Hope it was long enough for you! I've been on two trips this month and I'm going to go on another one in about a week and a half! faints I'm so tired! Be grateful I was able to update this soon even with the trips! (The fact I'm on spring break helps a bit) **_

**_Next time: A few months later and its close to the month of October. Guess what that means? Find out next chapter!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't hurt meh! I'm updating, right? That's what matters! Not that it's been 2 month, right? Right?! I tried to make it longer so it should make up for it…hopefully…maybe…**_

_**I won't take up space with excuses...you would be bored but I do have excuses…like school…and a new dog…**_

_**I should be updating more because it's summer now but I'm going to have to think of more ideas for this. Any suggestions?**_

_**Well, enough ranting! I should really get on with it, right?**_

_**Disclaimer: Happy bi- What? I should be able to get Naruto if I'm celebrating his birthday and it's not even October for real! (Its 4 months away, but who's counting?!) But, **_**no**_**! Masashi Kishimoto-sensei won't let me have him! pout**_

_**On with the story!:**_

A few months later

"Naruto!" Anyone within a mile radius could hear the scream of Kakashi. Why was he screaming his son's name? I think it was because Naruto _accidentally_ dropped his Icha Icha: Paradise volume 3 special addition into a fireplace. "My…my…book…_Naruto_,"

Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine. "Y-yes, 'Tou-san?" He moved away from his adopted father which made his miss the warmth of the fireplace said father was near. It was cold in October! It didn't matter that it was only the first of this cold month…

"What did you do to my book?" Kakashi asked while tapping one of his feet.

"Er…I dropped it?" Naruto's ears started to turn back to give him a pitiful look.

"Really? What were you doing with my book in the first place?"

"…" He had no answer for that. It had already been proven he had no interest in that collection. Kakashi eyed his son then smiled under his mask. Naruto tilted his head at his father's antics.

"I would think you would know by now…how old are you, anyway?" Kakashi asked, smile still strong. Naruto became weary, thinking it might be a cover-up.

"I'm six…" He stopped for a moment and thought for awhile before adding "Almost seven."

"Six? How long have you been my son?"

"Er…" He thought for a moment. "About six months?"

"Alright, six years, six months. Funny, really, well, you should know my well enough that…"He paused and reached into his vest. "…I always have…" He pulled something out of his vest. "…an EXTRA COPY!" He said and pulled out a second copy of Icha Icha Paradise: volume 3 special addition.

Naruto dropped his head and shook it. "Only you, 'Tou-san, only you…" 'Shoot! I almost had it gone!'

"You said you're almost seven?" Kakashi asked as he started to read his book.

"Ossu…" Naruto said slowly.

"What date is it?"

"It's the first of October…"

"Really? So that means…your birthday is in nine days!" Kakashi said as he came to a realization: His son's first (to him, anyway) birthday was in nine days!

"Yeah…what's so great about it? It just means that I'll be a year older." Naruto said, clearly confused. This caught Kakashi's interest.

"You've never celebrated your birthday…have you?"

"…No…why would you?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

Kakashi thought for a second. 'This child had never celebrated his birthday! We need to make it special to make up for the other six birthdays that were forgotten!' With that planned he started walking towards his room with a glint in his eye.

Naruto shivered as his dad walked past him. "He's planning something, I know it…" Naruto rubbed his bare arms. "I really need to get some winter clothes…"

* * *

Kakashi was in his room writing a list of…something. He had a smile beneath his mask. After he was done with the list he tucked it in his pocket and left his room. "Naruto, I'm going out for a little while! Be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" With that he was out the door.

All Naruto could do is watch as Kakashi left and he put on a questioning face. "Weird…" He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Anything he wouldn't do, eh? I wonder if he put traps all over the house…" with that said he grinned and went into his own room down the stairs.

* * *

Later that day Kakashi was entering the door with a bag of objects. "Hey, Naruto! Don't come around this area for a little while!" He yelled and closed then door with his foot.

"Yes sir! I'm doing something anyway!" His voice sounded like he was in the middle of lifting something heavy.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see, 'Tou-san!" Naruto said. From where Kakashi was he couldn't see the smirk that was plastered on the boys face.

Kakashi put the bags down in his room and locked the door as he went out to see what his adopted son was doing. "Naruto…" He went down the stairs and towards Naruto's room and knocked. "Naruto, what are you doing?"

"I said you'll find out!" was the reply.

Kakashi turned the door knob and as he walked in he felt thick liquid pouring down on him. Naruto was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard.

"I can't believe you fell for that, 'Tou-san!" Naruto said between fits of laughter. "Priceless! I need a camera!"

Kakashi looked down at himself and saw blue paint running down his clothes and onto the floor. "Naruto…" Naruto flinched and stopped laughing to look at his father.

"…Yes?..." He said back in a pitiful voice.

Kakashi sighed "Clean the floor up and stay in you room for awhile."

"Yes sir…" Naruto went up the stairs and got a wet towel and some cleaner and went back to his mess. 'That's it…? No evil glint in the eye? No glare? No chasing after me? Weird…'

As Naruto was doing this Kakashi changed clothes and pulled out some paper from his pocket. It had a list of all the friends Naruto had mentioned to him. "Glad I paid attention to him talking that time…" He said to himself. "I have to get him out of the house for awhile at that time…" He got some paper and envelopes out of the bag he had earlier and started writing down the names from the list onto each envelope.

A few hours later Kakashi went down to where his son's room to see that the paint was gone and the floor was clean again. "Naruto?" He called for his son.

"'Tou-san, what is it?" Naruto asked as he walked room his bed to his door.

"Want to go out for awhile? I'm going to drop something off somewhere but then we can go into town for awhile," Kakashi said as he lazily leaned against the door frame.

"Really?! Yeah, I wanna go!" Naruto said with his tail wagging happily.

"Alright, we have to stop by your teacher's house first and give him something," Then Kakashi pushed off from the door frame and started walking up the stairs. Naruto quickly followed him, happily.

When they got to Mizuki's house Kakashi went up to the door and knocked. Naruto heard foot steps and then Mizuki opened the door. "Kakashi-san?"

"Mizuki, I need you to do me a favor. Can you give these out to the people who's name is on the envelopes on Tomorrow?" It was Sunday and Kakashi didn't want Mizuki to have to go to all the houses on Sunday. He handed Mizuki a stack of envelopes.

"Sure, Kakashi-san," Mizuki took the envelopes.

"Make sure no one else reads what it says and make sure they get these. It's important."

"I'm sure it is, Kakashi-san," Mizuki said and nodded. Naruto was hiding behind Kakashi trying to make sure his teacher didn't see him. He blinked a few times at Mizuki's display of manners. 'What the…?'

"Thank you, Mizuki," Kakashi said and did a slight head bow.

Mizuki nodded in response and closed his door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief and tugged on his dad's pants. "'tou-san? Mizuki-sensei was acting differently that usual…"

"Yeah, he's just a suck up," Kakashi said with a slight chuckle. Naruto tilted his head.

"Suck up?"

"Yeah, trying be nice to me because I have a higher rank than him and I'm your father," Kakashi explained.

"Oh," Was the intelligent reply.

"Come on, let's go into town," Kakashi said as he turned to go toward the shopping district.

"Alright!" Naruto said gleefully. As they entered the shopping district Naruto started looking around as if he was looking for something.

"Naruto, are you looking for something?"

"Yeah! A weapons shop! I used to try and look at the weapons when I was younger but was never able because I had to have 'adult supervision' whatever that means," Naruto said and he spotted a shop and took Kakashi's hand and practically dragged Kakashi into it. Naruto ran up to a glass case and pressed his face onto to it trying to get the best look at the weapons. "They're so cool…" Naruto looked in amazement. He started going all over the store and pointing out certain things to Kakashi.

After a while it was time for them to leave the store. "Naruto, wait here for a moment," Kakashi said and went over to the cashier. Naruto watched as he whispered something in the man's ear and the cashier got a smile on his face.

"Will do, Kakashi-san," The cashier said and wrote something down.

Kakashi walked back to a confused Naruto. "What was that about? What did you tell him?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Kakashi simply said and Naruto pouted.

"Not fair."

* * *

The next day Naruto was in school when Mizuki called for some of the students to come to him after class. "I need to see Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba…" Naruto listened as all his friends were named.

'What's going on?' Naruto pondered.

* * *

"Hey, why did Mizuki-sensei need to see you?" Naruto ask his friend after they talked with Mizuki.

"He needed to give us something. We're not allowed to show anyone else what it is, though, sorry," Sakura said with an apologetic look.

"I'm sure you'll find out what it is soon, though!" Kiba said and Akamaru barked and wagged his tail.

Naruto pouted. "Not fair."

* * *

Naruto was walking home from the academy on the tenth of October. He would walk along a wall or stealthy hide in different places on his way. "I don't like the tenth," Naruto mumbled to himself. He was in front of his house when his ears heard mumbling. "Huh?" He cocked his head in confusion. 'Otou-san must be reading his book or something…the second copy…' Naruto thought and opened the door.

"SUPRISE!" Naruto heard all around him right when he entered the house. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground and just blinked.

"Wha…surprise?"

"Yeah! It's your birthday!" Sakura said from beside him.

"We're giving you a surprise party, Silly!" Ino said and playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Happy birthday, Naruto," Sasuke said and put out a hand to help Naruto up, which he happily accepted.

"Thanks everyone, but…what's the party for? What's so great about it being my birthday?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"Troublesome…You celebrate you're birthday as a success for living a certain amount of years. For shinobi birthdays are really special because it one more year we've survived," Shikamaru explained as he leaned against the wall his hands in his pockets.

"Have you never celebrated your birthday before?" Kiba asked.

"No, I didn't. I always hated this day," Naruto said with a slightly shocked expression.

"Why did you hate it?" Chouji asked, munching on some chips.

"Let's on get into that now! We're here to have a good time!" Sakura said with a smile. "We're going to make this the best birthday party ever! It's to make up for lost years."

"Sakura's right…" Hinata said softly. "Happy birthday…Naruto-kun."

"What are we going to do first?" Ino asked with a smirk.

"Should we do pin the tail on the fox first?" Kiba suggested with a chuckle.(1)

"Haha, very funny…" Naruto said and pouted. "What is it, though?"

"You've never played pin the tail on the fox!? It's when one person is blindfolded and has the 'tail' for a picture of a fox. The person is spun and whoever gets the tail the closes to where it's supposed to be, wins!" Sakura said as she opened a box and took out a large piece of paper with a tailless fox and then got nine tail to stick on it.

"Oh, but why a fox?" Naruto asked.

"It's just a silly thing to joke about the Kyuubi," Sasuke said and took one of the tails and Sakura handed the rest out.

Sakura held a tail out to Naruto. "Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto said and suddenly had his eyes covered. "Hey! Wait!"

"The birthday boy's going first!" Ino said and typed a blindfold around Naruto's eyes.

"But I can't see anything!" Naruto protested and he raised his hand to take off the blindfold only to have his hand slapped away by someone.

"That's the whole point, moron," Naruto knew that was Sasuke right away.

"I'll spin 'im!" Kiba volunteered. He walked up to Naruto and started to spin him and the made him face the picture.

Naruto slowly gained his footing after feeling like he was about to fall over. "Okay…" He slowly walked forward with both hands out and searched for the wall. When his finger tips touched the wall he was about to place the tail but stopped when he heard the others talking.

"A little lower!"

"Higher! Higher!"

"Um…"

"…"

"To the right! No! The _other_ right!"

"That's left, Kiba."

"Left!"

"Which one?! Make up your mind!" Naruto said in his blinded state. He just gave up after awhile and placed it on the picture and uncovered his eyes. Let's just say the fox had a tail coming from the back of his head. He heard muffled laughter and turned around to see some of his friends trying their best not to laugh. Naruto pouted. "That's not fair…"

"That's the game for ya!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Naruto, you should just do what you think, not what others tell you," Everyone looked at Shino.

"…"

"…Whatever," Naruto said and shrugged. "I say Kiba goes next!"

"Eh? Why me?" Kiba whined.

"Think you'll do worse than me, Dog breathe?" Naruto provoked.

"No way, Fishcake!" He took the blindfold from Naruto and tied it around his eyes.

Naruto spun him around and Kiba went forward.

"Hey, watch out! I don't need another tail!" Naruto said as Kiba almost pinned him with his tail.

Kiba ended up pinning the tail near the top of the foxes back leg. "Ha! Told you I could do better than you!"

Naruto just pouted. "Alright, anyone who's next, give Kiba a tail. I know he wants one."

"A dog tail, sure, but not a fox's!" Kiba said and took off his blindfold.

"Hey!"

"Just sayin'…"

Kiba ended up winning with tail scattered all over the fox picture.

"Alright, kids, next is musical chairs!" Kakashi said after he saw they were done with the first game. "I've already set it up in the other room," Everyone went to where Kakashi was.

Naruto was one of the first and saw that there where eight chairs in two rows, back to back. "Hey…there's not enough chairs…Wait, Kiba, did you decide to quit while you were ahead?" Naruto said and teased Kiba.(2)

"You idiot. The game is supposed to have one chair less!" Kiba said and slapped his forehead.

"Oh…how do you play?"

"You're a deprived child, Naruto," Sasuke said and explained the rules. They used a pan instead of music and Kakashi hit it until the first person out took over his job. The first person was Hinata because she didn't want to take anyone's seat. In the end Shino won because no one wanted to fight him for a chair.

"Next is Wixed Mords!" (3) Kiba said and got out a big box.

"Wixed Mords? Sounds like magic," Naruto said with a confused face. "How-"

"-Do you play, right?" Sasuke asked and explained the game.

"Okay…" Naruto said slowly, still not really understanding. Everybody got there pieces and the game began.

"Is cacadoo even a word? I don't think 'arf' is…" Sakura said as he examined some of the words already on the board.

"Come on! You can't use a name!" Naruto told Kiba.

"It's a nickname…and an object!" Kiba protested.

"What word?" Chouji watched the game as he ate his chips.

"Fishcake."

"Fishcake."

"It counts," Shikamaru said as he was looking thoughtfully at his pieces.

"Hmp. Then I can you Dog breath!"

"It's two words, but you can use then separate," Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru end up winning by using words the others looked up just to prove they were real words.

"How about we play Ichipoly?" Hinata suggested shyly.(4) Right away Sakura explained to Naruto what it was. They each took and piece and started.

"Dude! You just got all of Suna!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Everyone wants Konoha, though…it's no big deal," Hinata said and lightly blushed.

"Avoid getting Sound! It' takes money away from you every turn!" Ino said as Naruto was about to buy a piece of Sound.

"Troublesome…"

"You know…I'm started to not like this game," Chouji said after an hour.

You could tell everyone was getting frustrated with the game. The first one to snap was Naruto.

"AH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! YOU STUPID GAME! YOU TAKE TOO FRICKIN' LONG TO WIN! YOU'RE TOO COFUSING!" Naruto yelled as he made his already unruly hair wilder. "I give! Just please let me stop playing! Please! Onegai!" Naruto pleaded with his ears back.

Hinata ended up winning because she was the only patient one. Everyone else quit.

"Cake and presents time!" Kakashi said from the Kitchen. Every except Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino got up in a hurry and rushed to the kitchen. Shino slowly walked and Sasuke waited for Naruto.

"Cake and presents?" Naruto asked his best friend.

"Yeah. We celebrate by having cake and everyone gives you a present.

"Naruto's ear perked up. "Really!?"

Sasuke nodded. Naruto was in the kitchen fast the Sasuke could blink. He sighed and went into the kitchen with half open eyes, reminiscing.

"CAKE! I want cake!" Naruto said and bounced on the balls of his feet behind Kakashi.

"Hold on, Naruto, you have to be patient," Kakashi said, very tired.

"I can't! I used up what little I had during Ichipoly!" Naruto whined.

"Will you're going to have to regain some. Here," Kakashi handed Naruto a piece of chocolate cake and Naruto looked at it with starry eyes before digging in right when a fork was handed to him. The cake was soon gone even though Sakura and Ino didn't have any, saying they were on a diet.

"Aren't ya'll are too young to be on a diet?" Naruto asked the girls.

"You can never be too young to go on a diet!" Ino exclaimed.

"What's the reason for it?" Kiba asked.

"It's so we look skinny and nice!" Sakura said.

"That matters?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Wouldn't you want to look nice for someone?" Sakura said.

"Someone?"

"Yeah! Like a boy! Girl, for you."

"Uh…I wouldn't try to impress anyone by looks, if that's what you mean…" Naruto said somewhat confused.

"Why not?"

"Isn't it the personality of person you're supposed to like, not just looks?"

"Looks just gets there attention."

"…Whatever," Naruto said and put his cake dish in the sink. "What now?"

"Presents!" Most of the guests yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto said happily and sat down on the couch.

"Open mine first!"

"No! Mine!"

Naruto just closed his eyes as presents surrounded him. He just reached out his hands and grabbed whatever one they touched. He opened one eye slowly then the other to see he was holding a cylinder.

"That's from me!" Kiba said happily.

Naruto smiled and carefully took the wrapping paper off.(5) A metal tube was inside and he took off the lid. He peered inside and just gave Kiba a weird look.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto pointed the opening of the tube to everyone. "Fishcakes."

Everyone started laughing and Shino even buried his head more into his jacket as if to hide his muffled laughter.

"Good, huh? My sister made them for you," Kiba said after he laughed.

"Heh, thanks Kiba," Naruto said and closed the tube. Everyone gave him their own present. He got a bug-search kit from Shino, a gift card to Ichiraku's from Chouji, a shouji board from Shikamaru, a special, light blue winter hat with two holes for his ears from Hinata, a gift card to a clothes store with a 'I'm taking you shopping,' note on it from Ino, and special comb from Sakura that she said was supposed to be used only for his ears and tail. After the thanked everyone he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke?" Naruto asked and remembered Sasuke hadn't given him anything yet.

"Naruto, can you come to the other room…my present is kind of personal…" Sasuke said and looked away.

"Okay…" Naruto followed Sasuke into the next room after saying to the others he would be right back. "What is it?"

Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out his closed fist. He opened it to reveal two handmade bracelets made out of leather that had a charm on it but Naruto couldn't quite tell what it was. They were the exact same, though. Sasuke picked one up and handed it to Naruto before putting on the other one. Naruto looked at the charm and gasped. It was simple and made out of hardened clay but it was a mix of their symbols.

"Sasuke…"Naruto slowly started to say.

"I know it's…weird, but this shows our friendship, I guess…I see you like a brother more than my own so I thought this would be a good why to show it," Sasuke said and fiddled with the charm on his own.

"Sasuke…thanks," Naruto said with a soft smile before grinning widely. "Can I call you Sasuke-nii-san now?"

"If I can call you Otouto," Sasuke said with a smirk.

:I'm only a little bit younger than you…" Naruto half protested against 'little brother'. He slipped the bracelet on his small wrist.

"Still younger."

"Fine…" Naruto thanked Sasuke one more time before they headed back to the others. "Why did you not want anyone else to hear that?" Naruto asked right before they reached the others.

"Didn't want them to think to was something else," Sasuke said simply.

"Okay…" They reached the others and saw them all huddled around and chatting. "What are ya'll doing?" Naruto asked, trying to look over them.

"We're deciding on a movie!" Ino said.

"I've got it!" Everyone looked at Kiba as he held up a movie.

"'Riku and the Headless Samurai'? Sounds scary," Ino said a shuddered. "Let's watch it!"

"Alright!" Kiba said and put the tape in a VCR and hit 'play'.

The movie started and everyone's eyes were glued to the television. The movie started…

"Headless Samurai?! How is that- wait, what's that coming from his arm!? How did he- where'd he come from?! Is that a swor-…"

"I think he just fainted," Sasuke said as he poked Naruto's unconscious form. "He survived ten minutes."

"Now we know what he's afraid of!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"That was hardly anything scary!" Ino said behind a pillow.

"You weren't even watching it!" Sakura said, behind Ino.

"So? I got the whole ten minutes from Naruto, anyway," Ino laughed and put the pillow down.

"I've seen worse," Shino said, still paying attention to the movie.

"We don't even know if you're watching or not because of your glasses," Chouji said as he ate some popcorn that Kakashi had brought out. Shino just ignored him.

"I think Naruto-kun had a good birthday, though," Hinata said as she fiddled with her jacket.

"Yeah, I think he did," Sasuke said and looked to see Naruto snoring away.

_**(1) Heh, pin the tail on the fox. Haha! I thought it was funny. It fit, right? I never got why it was a donkey and I wanted to change it…make it original so this worked perfectly! There are even nine tails-nine kids. It worked perfectly! Hehe…**_

_**(2) I take no credit for the first part of this line. All credit goes to Brain Regan. You gotta love him…didn't you say that when you first saw there weren't enough chairs? I know I did…**_

_**(3) In short, Mixed Words. It's like scrabble. Couldn't think of a better name…**_

_**(4) 'ichi' is one in Japanese as 'mono' is one in Latin so I changed it…Wonder if that's what it's really called in Japan..shrug**_

_**(5)A lot of these today…oh well. He's doing it carefully only because in Japan it's very respectful to not tear the wrapping paper because the time put into rapping it is equal in effort with the gift. If you just rip it…well, it's showing you don't care that they put effort into wrapping it for you. Just a little tradition lesson I guess…**_

_**Hoped you liked this chapter! hehe...This chapter was long…my longest ever! 10 pages…I hope you're not mad at me for such a late update!bows please forgive me! Please! **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bows deeply Gomen-nesai Minna-san!**__** (I'm sorry, everyone!) The reason it's been so long is because 1) After chapter 11 I decided to stop going by the notes I had on this story and completely rethink what I was going to do and now it's harder… 2) I just got my permit so be aware! I've been working on driving and that's taken up some of my tender time…Watch out for a Kat(nickname) on the road lol 3) I've been going on a drawing spree! I can't stop wanting to draw! It's taken some of my time… **_

_**Btw, I've been learning a lot more Japanese lately so if I happen to use a word you don't know…tell me, I'll tell you what it means, but the most I'll be using is Otou-san/'Tou-san – dad, gomen – sorry, arigato – thanks, Minna – Everyone, Sugoi – amazing, Ohayo – Good morning, Onii-san/'Nii-san – brother, Aniki – Older brother, Otouto-san – little brother, yappari – As I thought/ I thought so (not used too much), and some other nouns that I would hint at what they meant…so just wanted to let you know! Why do I use Japanese? 'Cause it's fun! It just sounds right to me…and you get to learn some! **_

_**If anyone has any suggestions for this story they are all welcomed!**_

_**I'll get started before I get killed by death glares…**_

_**On to the story…**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Sleepy eyes slowly blinked open to be covered by a hand as the morning sun greeted them. Naruto groaned as he unwillingly got up out of bed. He started walking out his door, his tail dragging behind him, and stopped as he tried to remember what the day was. "Today is…the eleventh…" He said as he looked over at his calendar. "Wha…" His eyes widened. "I must have fallen asleep at the party!" He changed clothes, he had been in his clothes from yesterday, and went out of his room and up the stairs.

He got to the top of the stairs and saw Kakashi reading one of his books on the couch. "Ohayo, 'Tou-san…"

"Ah, Naruto," Kakashi said and looked up from his book. "You fainted during the movie and didn't wake up, so I took you to your bed and after the movie everyone left. They all seemed to get along. Sasuke stopped Kiba from pulling a prank on you, so be thankful to him."

"That answers everything…" Naruto said and sat next to his adopted father. "I'll thank Aniki later!"

"'Aniki'?" Kakashi questioned. "You don't have an older brother…"

"Oh, that's Sasuke!" Naruto held out his wrist to show the bracelet he had gotten from Sasuke. "We were as close as brothers so we have this to show it! Now I call him Aniki or Sasuke-nii-san and he calls me Otouto…I guess Naruto-nii-san, also…"

"Okay…" Kakashi nodded. "So you're seven, right?" Naruto nodded.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked and looked up at Kakashi. "You don't look very old…"

Kakashi lowered his book from his face and Naruto saw a glint in his eye. "It's not nice to ask your elders how old they are, Naruto."

"Eh? Really? Gomen! I was just curious…" Naruto said, trying to make an excuse.

"Don't worry about it, you can ask your family, they just might not answer," Kakashi said with an eye-smile.

"Okay…" Naruto said as one of his ears tilted to the side, showing his was confused. "Then I can ask you?"

"Yes."

"Then how old are you?"

"I'm not telling."

Naruto was really confused now. "Why not?"

"'Cause you don't need to know," Kakashi said and started reading his book again.

"But I want to know!" Naruto said.

"You don't always get what you want," Kakashi said and continued reading.

"That's for sure," Naruto said and pouted, crossing his arm.

"You know, I haven't given you your gift yet," Kakashi said with a hidden smirk under his mask.

"A present? Really?" Naruto asked as his pout vanished.

"We have to pick it up, though," Kakashi said and closed his book. He stood up and started walking towards the door with Naruto right after him.

"What is it?!" Naruto asked, excitedly.

"You'll see…" Kakashi said and they left the house.

* * *

"We there yet?" Naruto asked as they walked down the market place. 

"No, Naruto, not yet," Kakashi said calmly.

"How about now?" Naruto asked a couple of seconds later.

"I'll tell you when we get there…okay, I need you to stay here and I'll be back, alright?" Kakashi asked and kept walking.

Naruto stopped and nodded. "Okay…" He watched Kakashi walk into a store a little farther down the road. He waited a good fifteen minutes before he saw Kakashi walk out of the store, holding a long, narrow, card board box.

"'Tou-san? What took you? What's in the box?" Naruto asked, eyeing said box.

"I had to get this, it's your present," Kakashi said and handed the box to Naruto.

Naruto took the box gingerly and tried to open it.

"Wait until we're home. Do you want to open it in the middle of the street?" Kakashi asked and Naruto could just tell he was smirking.

Naruto looked down at the box. "Yeah…" Kakashi eyed him with his one eye. "Fine…"

They walked back to their house, Naruto trying to take a peek every few minutes with Kakashi finding out. When they finally got back Naruto ran inside and sat on the couch. "Now?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto ripped the end of the box and let a wooden box fall out. 'Hatake Naruto' was engraved on the top. "'Tou-san?" Naruto asked, hesitantly.

Kakashi nodded his head in approval. Naruto clicked the lock that was on the front and opened the wooden box. He gasped in amazement as he looked in the box. In the wooden box was a sheathed sword that was about the height of him. The sheath was dark blue and had a leather strap to it could be put on your back. Naruto carefully lifted it up and looked at it with a closer eye. The grabbed the handle, which fit well with his hand and was the same shade as the sheath. He slowly pulled the sword out of its sheath to reveal a double sided sword that had the faintest tint of baby blue. Naruto had to peal his eyes of it as he looked at Kakashi. "'Tou-san! Thank you!" He said with a huge smile. "Why is it that tint, though?"

Kakashi smiled at how Naruto noticed. "I choose blue to match your eyes, so the sheath and handle had that sapphire look while I asked for it to have a special metal. It's a metal rarely found from Rock country."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really?!" Kakashi nodded. "Awesome! Teach me how to use it!" Naruto looked over at Kakashi with a huge grin.

"I'll teach you a few things but only to defend with it for now. When you're older, and taller than it, then I'll start to teach you have to really use it. I used to use one," Kakashi said and smiled when Naruto pouted.

"Fine…when did you use one?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kakashi sighed. 'I knew he was going to ask…' "I used to be in the ANBU Black Ops. We had to learn how to use a sword as part of it."

"Do you still have the sword?" Naruto asked, wanting to see it.

"Yes, but I doubt you would want to see it. It's old and battle worn," Kakashi said, watching Naruto to see if he would still be interested.

"So? Older and worn swords still look cool!" He protested and pouted.

"Alright, you win. I'll be right back," Kakashi left the room and Naruto waited patiently, swinging his legs back and worth and he sat on the couch.

A few minutes later Kakashi came back with a sheathed sword. He can back to the couch and sat next to Naruto. "This has been through a lot," Kakashi said and unsheathed the sword. It was worn, like he said, but seemed like it never spilled a drip of blood.

"It looks clean besides those dents and scratches…" Naruto thought aloud.

"I clean it every once it awhile," Kakashi said and put the sword back in its' sheath. "It's killed many people. That's what ANBU do."

"Just kill?" Naruto asked.

"They get some of the higher rank missions, which are usually assassin missions or sometimes suicide missions. They kill those that have killed others," Kakashi explained.

"Doesn't all the killing ever make the ANBU feel bad?" Naruto asked, just being curious.

"Well, ANBU have emotional training before their first assassin mission. They must never show emotion, the masks help so that the enemy doesn't see it, and must kill as easily as cutting butter; both emotionally and physically," Kakashi explained farther.

"It's pretty easy to cut butter…" Naruto said under his breath. "I don't think I use any emotion when I cut it."

Kakashi laughed. "That's my point. No emotion."

Naruto seemed to think over this. "So if I start to have a sad emotion when I cut butter can the ANBU use their emotions?" Naruto asked, and blinked as he saw Kakashi start to chuckle loudly.

"Naruto…" Kakashi composed himself with a chuckle here and there. "It doesn't work like that. They can't have emotion, no matter what. It's the ANBU way."

"ANBU way, huh?" Naruto slightly pouted. "Well, I don't like it! They're people! Everyone has emotions! We can't get rid of them! I…I would know," He said sadly.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said to see if he was alright.

Naruto got a determined look in his eye an clenched his fists. "I'm going to be an ANBU with emotions! I'll be the first! I might wear the mask but I'll care for everyone that is killed! I'll put them in a grave!" Naruto nodded. "Then I'll become Hokage and change the way ANBU is!" If you looked just right you could swear Naruto had fire in his eyes.

Kakashi just shook his head. "That's a lot to accomplish. Are you up to it?"

"Yeah!" Naruto said with a fist in the air. Kakashi heard a growling noise and looked to Naruto. "But can we eat first?" He asked with an apologetic face.

Kakashi chuckled for the umpteenth time. "Ramen?" Naruto nodded vigorously.

* * *

Later...

"Okay class! Settle down!" Mizuki's voice was heard over the conversations around the classroom. "I have an announcement to make!" The day was almost over so everyone was talking.

"I bet it's something really stupid again," Naruto said as he whispered to Sasuke, who was to his right. "What do you think it is, Aniki?"

"Aniki?" Kiba leaned down from where he was sitting about Sasuke.

"Yeah, we're as close as brothers so we thought we would call each other it!" Naruto said happily and showed his the bracelet.

"'Aniki' because he's younger than me," Sasuke smirked as Naruto pouted and also showed his matching bracelet.

"Only by a few months…"

"That's great! I guess you know have a sibling, Fishcake," Kiba said teasingly.

"Yeah, Dog-breath, I bet you're jealous!" Naruto smirked.

"Nah, I have a sister. She's a handful and she's older than me," Kiba said with a feral smile.

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah, Inuzuka Hana," Kiba said. "She just became a genin."

"Oh, cool," Naruto said with a smile. "You have an older brother, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, Itachi. He's the heir of our clan. I want to beat him so I will be!" Sasuke said, determination burning in his eyes.

"Wait a little while, will ya?" Naruto pleaded.

"Fine…"

"Hey! Pay attention!" Mizuki's voice rang out again.

"Hai…"

"By the way, great party, Fishcake!" Kiba said went back to sitting back in his seat. "Though, you could've stayed awake a bit longer," Kiba smirked.

"Well, sorry! I was tired and I hate scary movies!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"That's okay; we knew that you were tired. Too much excitement," Sasuke said.

"Heh, thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Alright!" Mizuki said loudly. "We have a surprise for a few of you! We will have a mission that will be led by Chunin and they're letting a few of you go! Only ones, who we think can go, will be able to! It's a C rank and has been checked. There should be hardly any combat, if any."

"Did you hear that, Sasuke?! I want to go!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Yeah, Otouto, I heard," Sasuke was grinning. "I want to go, too! I can prove to my brother that I'm better than him!"

"Isn't he already an ANBU captain?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up…"

"Hai, Aniki."

"That's all for today! Tomorrow we should be able to tell you how can go. Have a nice day. Dismissed," Naruto and his friend just sat for a awhile, missing the crowd of people rushing out the door.

"You should come over again!" Naruto said to Sasuke and Kiba.

"Sure! Not know, though, I have to take care of the dogs!" Kiba said. "I wasn't able to bring Akamaru with me because he had to get his check-up with my sister." Kiba started walking out the door.

"Oh, well, I'll see ya tomorrow!" Naruto said happily and waved. "Good luck taking care of your own kind!" Kiba snorted before leaving.

Sasuke smirked. "I can't come today, either. I have training with my dad," He said and stood up. "See ya later."

"Bye, Sasuke," Naruto waved and looked over to see some of his other friends. "Hey!"

Ino and Sakura turned from where they were talking to some other friends. "Hey there, Naruto, you ready to go shopping?" Ino said.

"N-no, not yet," Naruto said, not really wanting to go shopping with Ino.

"Oh, well, tell me when you do!" Ino said with a smile.

Naruto nodded. "Have you used my gift?" Sakura asked.

"Eh…sure," Naruto lied.

"Good, you need to keep yourself looking nice!" Sakura said.

"Okay…well, I have to go," Naruto said, getting kinda nervous at the looks he was getting from some of the other girls. "See you later?"

Sakura and Ino nodded and watched Naruto leave right away.

"He's cute," One of the girls Sakura and Ino were talking to said. "You're so lucky you know him!"

"He's nice," Sakura said and smiled at the girl. "But he's doesn't know anything about girls."

* * *

"'Tou-san!" Naruto yelled when he walked in his house. "I'm home!" 

"Welcome back," Kakashi said as he came from the kitchen, reading his book. His closed his book. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Really? Who?" Naruto asked as he took off his shoes. A girl walked in from the kitchen "A-Anko-sensei?"

"You know her?" Kakashi asked.

"She was my teacher at the academy for a little while…" Naruto replied.

"I thought I remembered you from somewhere," Anko smirked.

"Yeah…so, you're a friend of 'tou-san's?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well…" Anko had and ever-so-light blush on her cheeks.

"We're dating," Kakashi said calmly.

"D-dating?" Naruto stuttered, his mouth ajar. "R-really?" Kakashi nodded. There was a 'thud' and Kakashi and Anko sighed when the saw that Naruto fainted.

"I didn't expect that," Anko said.

"I did." Kakashi said with a hidden smile.

_**Not as long as the last chapter but okay. Six pages. I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, now Anko's in the picture! evil smirk I don't really know how this chapter turned out, but I had fun writing it! "To be in the ANBU, you have to act like you're cutting butter," I said that to one of my friends when they asked about the ANBU so I just went off that when they started cracking up laughing. I thought it was a good analogy… Anyway, it's now getting deep into the main plot! I can't really see the end of this story but I can see and end of a story ark. grins**_

_**Anyone read Harry Potter 7? I'm reading it, so don't spoil it! It's good so far though best book yet! nod**_

_**I would put a longer AN in this but I won't. Instead it will be on my profile page. See ya! Please tell me your opinion on this chapter. **_


	14. sorry

I hate these messages and I will soon take it down but I wanted to say sorry. Don't worry, I'm not discontinueing this! I've even worked alot on the next chapter! It's just alot has happen lately so I really haven't been able to write any. My grandmother died, my brother's moving out, my families not doing too well, I just got over Mono and some other viruses...so I'll update asap! I might even update tomarrow! So, again, I'm sorry for the wait and I will update! If not by the end of the year everyone start nagging! XD

Oh, and I won't say a name but the last review I got was trying to tell me to hurry up but by calling me names will not make me update any faster. Just saying. You can flame me all you want, too, but it won't make me update faster. It will probably make me update slower.

Like I said I'll delete this later and I'll get a nw chapter up soon. Sorry for the wait, there won't be any authors note next time.

Untill then!


	15. Chapter 14

_**I know I said no authors note but I thought it would be good for me to. Stupid Fanfiction won't let me delete the last 'chapter' so I'll just make this number 15 but chapter 14! Look! I'm putting it up right when the '07 end and '08 starts! Well, enjoy! I'll see you next year! (I love saying that) **_

_**Chapter 14**_

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open. "It was a dream, right?" Kakashi was hovering in front of him. He was sitting on the couch. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

Kakashi did his eye-smile. "Nope."

Naruto groaned. "How can you say that so casually?!" He heard Anko laugh.

"That's just Kakashi, that's why I like him," She leaned against Kakashi's side.

"If you're going to kiss him, do it when I'm not around," Naruto said a pouted with his arms crossed. Anko blushed slightly.

"I can kiss him wherever, brat!" Anko retorted.

"Not in front of me you can't!" Kakashi swore he saw sparks fly between them.

"Was there something you need, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, gaining Naruto's attention.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said as if Anko wasn't there. "There's going to be a mission that they're going to allow a few academy students to go on! It's going to be lead by chunins, can I go if they pick me?!" Naruto asked in a pleading voice.

"Sure, but you'll have to past a test by me, first," Kakashi said. "Oh, and you have to master the bushin jutsu."

Naruto pouted. "That's hard, though! It's so complicated and I always get it wrong!" Anko smirked.

"Oh, so little Naru-chan can't do a simple bushin yet?" She teased as Naruto's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto protested in embarrassment.

"Oh, but it fits so well, Naru-chan," Anko continued to tease him. "You're such a kid," She ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto flinched at the gesture and pushed her hand away. "I may be a kid but I'm also a ninja!"

Anko tapped his nose and said. "Not yet, you aren't. You're still in training," She smirked; it was too easy and too much fun to tease the kid.

"At least I don't smell like snakes!" There was silence. "Eh…did I say something wrong?" Naruto asked, innocently.

"You have a very good nose, don't you?" Anko asked as she got out of her slight shock. "I use some snake jutsus so that would explain it."

"Really?!" Naruto was officially interested. "So…you can make snakes do what you want then to?" He cocked his head with wide blue eyes staring interest.

"Yep!" Anko smiled proudly. "You wanna see?" She said slyly.

"Yeah!" Naruto saw Anko smirk for the umpteenth time and started to regret agreeing. He felt something weird around his feet and looked down to see tons of snakes slithering across the floor. "Ah! I didn't mean like this!" He started shaking snakes off his bare feet and screaming something about "Too many Snakes! They feel really weird!"

Anko's smirk was still plastered on her face as she watched the scene in front of her. She turned to look at Kakashi and gave him fact concern look. "Should I take him out of this misery?" Then she noticed he wasn't even paying attention, but reading his book, the infamous Ichi Ichi Paradise. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

She dispelled the snakes, which Naruto was very grateful for, and went in front of Kakashi. She put on a fake seductive look on her face and pushed the book down with one finger to look straight into Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi, darling, what have I said about reading that in front of me?"

Inside, Kakashi's mind was racing a mile an hour while he kept his posture. "I can read it as long as it doesn't distract me from you," He said calmly.

"That's right; now tell me, why would I let you read it at all?" Anko asked.

Kakashi had a hard time with this one. "'Cause you didn't know what it was?" He guessed.

Anko sighed. "Wrong!" She said and made a huge snake come from her sleeve and it barely missed Kakashi's hand but it got it's target.

"MY ICHI ICHI PARADISE!" Kakashi cried dramatically as their audience just shook his head.

"That's my 'Tou-san for ya…" Naruto said. "I burned another one yesterday but they keep coming back." Anko went over to him and whispered something in his ear. Naruto nodded and said. "Fine, as long as you don't call me Naru-chan anymore!"

"No way, midget!" Anko said hugged him from behind. "You'll always be Naru-chan!"

Naruto's face flushed. "I'm not a midget! I just haven't had my growth spurt yet!" He protested. "'Tou-san! Why did you choose to date _her_?!" Naruto asked and looked over at his adopted father. Kakashi was now trying to make the poor snake throw up his book.

"Give me my book back you infernal hebi!"(1) Kakashi yelled as he strangled the snake. Anko dispelled the snake and, much to Kakashi's dismay, the book went with it.

Anko and Naruto smirked as Kakashi started at the spot where the snake was dumbly.

---

Naruto got to his classroom early the next day to see only a few people there.

"Naruto, you're early?" Sakura asked from her seat. "You're never early."

Naruto shrugged. "I wanted to get out of that house," He said and went to sit in his seat.

"Why would you want to get out of your house?" Sasuke asked as Naruto sat next to him.

"Eh…well…for two reasons…" Naruto said with slight hesitation. "The first is my dad's dating someone-"

"Kakashi's dating someone? Who?" Sakura asked, curiosity taking over. Who wouldn't want the latest gossip?

Naruto blushed slightly and put on a stubborn face. "I won't tell!" Before Sakura questioned him further he went on. "The second reason is because my dad's really mad at me…er…us," He finished.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto smiled sheepishly "We burnt his book collection." Naruto swore he saw a smile appear on Sasuke's face before it vanished. Sakura, on the other hand, looked confused. "His…er…bad books," Sakura got a look of understanding.

"Good!" She said with a small laugh.

"Sorta…now he's really mad at me, though!" Naruto said with a whimper.

"Is it really that bad?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded.

"I will never again burn his books. That's a promise," Naruto said in an awkward promise.

"Did you tell him about the mission?" Kiba asked as he walked into the classroom.

"Kiba?! It's unusual for Naruto to get here early but it's even weirder for _you_ to get here early!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Hey! I can be early!" Kiba protested.

"What's your reason?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to get out of my house…" Kiba admitted.

"Just like me. Why's that for you?" Naruto asked and Kiba blushed slightly.

"Wrath of my sister. She doesn't like some of the missions she's doing and taking it out on me!" Kiba whined.

"That's worse than mine! Girls are scary when they're mad…" Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine and turned towards Sakura.

"Oh, you think girls are scary, do you?" Sakura asked in a too-sweet tone. She cracked her knuckles.

"N-n-n-o!" Naruto stammered. "We just don't like getting hit-itai!" He held his head as a bruise formed where Sakura hit him. "Why'd you do that?!" He yelled.

"That's what you get." Sakura said plainly and sat back in her seat.

'O-okkanai…'(2) Naruto thought as he rubbed his sore head.

"So, Naruto, did you?" Kiba asked.

"Did I…?" Naruto said, letting Kiba finish the sentence.

"Tell your dad about the mission!" Kiba said excitingly.

:Oh! Right, I kinda told him…" Naruto said, offering a smile.

"'Kinda'?"

"Yeah…with all the stuff happening and him being all mad…I don't know if he was paying attention to when I said it…I kinda just slipped it to him when I went to bed…while he was reading a newly bought book from my money…" Naruto explained with a slightly annoyed look.

"That's what father do," Kiba said with a smirk. "They take your money whenever they can. They find any reason to and they will."

"He never has good reasons!" Naruto said with a pout. The class got started as Mizuki started writing on the bored. 'Review' was printed on the top of the chalk bored. "'Review?' I thought we only had reviews the day before tests!" Naruto questioned, turning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged "I think that's because we have a test tomorrow, idiot."

Naruto's mouth formed an 'o'. "Eh?! We have a test tomorrow?!-Ow," He felt something hit his head and looked at his desk to see a piece of chalk. He looked up to see Mizuki standing over him.

"Outside, Uzumaki," Mizuki said. "I'll be right there to tell you what I need you to do."

Naruto had a confused look as he glances at Kiba to see him with a pity look. He gulped as he walked out the door. He stood outside the door for about five minutes before Mizuki come out with three buckets of water.

"What are those for? You want me to take them some…where…? Eh?" Mizuki put one on Naruto's head and the other two in his hands.

"Stand like this and don't let then spill. If they do you'll get a worse punishment. This is me being nice," Naruto believed what Mizuki was saying and tried to get comfortable under the weight of the buckets with no luck.

"Mizuki-sensei, how long do I have to do this?" Naruto asked with a grunt as the bucket on his head almost fell off.

"Until I come out and tell you that you can stop," Mizuki said and Naruto swore he saw a glint in his eye.

"Evil sensei…" Naruto said under his breath after Mizuki had gone back into the room. "I shouldn't have to do this! It's heavy…" He groaned as he, yet again, had to try and keep the bucket from falling off his head. "Just think of this as training…"

_One hour later_

"It's training…training…" Naruto said with a pained voice as his arms started to shake. "Evil teacher…evil Mizuki-sensei…" He heard the bell ring and a flood of kinds ran by him. One of the kids bumped him and the bucket almost fell but caught it with the other buckets in his hands and sighed. "That would have been bad!"

"Naruto. The bucket fell off your head," Naruto flinched as he turned around.

"Mizuki-sensei! It was…I mean, the kids…I didn't mean to it-" He was cut off as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Kakashi's eye smile. "'Tou-san!"

"Mizuki-sensei, I need to take my son home now. If you will please excuse us," Kakashi took the buckets away from Naruto and handed them to Mizuki.

"Yes sir!" Mizuki said formally with a bow. "Please have a nice day."

Kakashi led Naruto out of the school and Naruto just started up at him, his ears flat against his head. "'Tou-san? I really didn't mean to do anything! I just found out that we had a test tomorrow I didn't know about and then he made me go in the hall with the buckets, which were really heavy, and then all those kids ran and made the bucket fall, but I caught it, but it wasn't on my head!" He took a deep breath. "Don't hurt me!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said and squatted so they were eye level. "Don't worry about that, I understand. I don't know why they made him your teacher. There are many that are better suited for a classroom than him."

"Then you're not mad?" Naruto asked with a confused expression. Kakashi nodded. "Why did you take me out of school? Wasn't that the lunch bell?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled.

"Yes. I felt like you could use half a day off," Kakashi said like it was normal for their dad to pick them up in the middle of the day.

"But 'Tou-san, I'll miss a lot of work!" Naruto protested.

"You want to go back to holding the buckets?" Naruto gulped at Kakashi's question and shook his head. "Then it's settled. Anko is making lunch at our home so we should head over there."

They started walking home and Naruto looked up to his adopted father. "You never did say why you picked me up early…"

"I didn't, did I?" Kakashi said in a carefree voice but he did say anything else.

---

In a dimly lit walkway a man held the front of his clock close to him, his face covered by the hood. "Someone knew," His voice was deep as he spoke.

"A pity, really. This foolish town will have to live with that demon for a while longer," A gruff voice replied. "We'll get our chance. I heard they're sending a few of the kids on a mission and the brat hasn't told Kakashi yet," Another cloaked figure, though shorter than the first, stepped from around a corner. "I say we…_persuade_ the teacher into picking the brat to go and rid this town of him there."

"Very good idea, though they will be more on guard," The first one spoke.

"Do you think we can't take a bunch of kids and a few chunin?" The second questioned the first.

"We can take them on easily, but-"

"Just go along with the plan. However it turns out he'll be dead soon."

_**(1) Hebi means snake**_

_**(2)Okkanai- Literally "Frightening" but it can mean "big"…as in something that's scary because it's big…I used this because the only other word I could think of for something close to 'scary' (Kowai) meant frightening as in eerie…Sakura's not gory**_


End file.
